


Dancing With Death

by Cherrypie62666



Series: Dancing With Death [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Death, Depression, Disease, Heartache, Illness, M/M, Unrequitted Love, dying, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypie62666/pseuds/Cherrypie62666
Summary: Will Solace has contracted the one illness he can't heal - unrequited love.  Can he give it up to save himself, or will he let it kill him?  Love isn't always kind.  Based on the fictional illness known as hanahaki disease.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I took a prompt given to me by darumasama, and decided to create a whole fic based off of it. The concept was quite strange, and I wanted to do it justice. So here it is, another multi chapter angsty fic. Enjoy.

Will Solace paced back and forth around the small room. It had just started happening, the small hiccoughs, coughing up those tiny, little white petals. He was slowly dying, and all he could do was laugh. Another hiccough, which turned into a full blown coughing fit, shaking and wheezing and burning his insides. By the end of it, ten or so bloody petals were littered on the floor.

  
He swiped his mouth with the back of his hand, removing all traces of blood from his lips. Just perfect, the one illness he couldn't sing a hymn to heal, and he had to contract it. There were only two options left to him, either operate and remove the flower before he suffocated, or suffocate on it. There was a third option, but suffocation actually sounded a little less painful. He could tell the boy he’d fallen in love with the truth, and risk rejection, which would then lead him back to option one or two. A knock on the door pulled him from his depressing thoughts.

  
“Will? Are you okay in there?” His sister’s voice was laced with concern, making him internally panic. If she found out about this, she’d insist he had it removed at once. If it were only that simple, he’d go into surgery that instant. The problem was, to remove his flower, he’d also remove his feelings. His heart clenched at the thought.

  
“Yeah, sorry. I’ll be just a moment, Kayla.” He quickly scooped up the petals off of the grimy floor and threw them into the toilet. With a final flush, his secret swirled down, out of sight. Checking for any traces of blood on his skin, he pulled a smile onto his face and opened the door.

  
“You were in there for half an hour. I heard coughing.” Her big, blue eyes shone bright with worry, but he smiled down at her, tucking a stray piece of grass green hair behind her ear.

  
“It’s nothing, just a little congested. I’m actually feeling much better.” She regarded him warily, placing her small, warm hand onto his cheek. Her eyes searched his for something unknown, seeming to come to a conclusion a moment later.

  
“Alright,” she said slowly, crossing her arms over her chest. “But one more cough, and I’m taking you down to the infirmary and checking you out myself. Doctor’s orders.” He smiled at that, warmed by her sisterly concern.

  
“Isn’t that what I say?” She grinned back, leaning into the doorframe with a shrug.

  
“It’s catchy, I might just start using it. You’re not the only doctor, you know. Just because you’re the better healer, it doesn’t mean I can’t look after you, too.” He pulled her into a hug, suddenly overwhelmed with despair. If he didn’t make a decision by the month’s end, he’d be leaving her to sort out the mess. It hurt him to think about what she might have to go through.

  
“Thank you, Kayla. For caring.” She patted his back and hummed.

  
“That’s what sisters are for, Will.” When he pulled away, she turned to leave, giving him one last wary look before she smiled and walked away.

He was grateful she didn’t possess the same skills he had, or she’d have known the instant she touched him just how bad it really was. None of the children of Apollo were so skilled they could pinpoint the issue with a graze of their fingers, none except him. It got old after a while, touching someone and knowing their pains, but he cherished his gifts because it meant he could help people. With a sigh, he gathered his belongings and left the cabin, off to start his shift in the infirmary.

  
The sun was still high in the sky, and he instinctively turned into it, closing his eyes as his body soaked up the warm rays. That was another thing he couldn’t help, the sun was like a beacon, calling to him, begging him to acknowledge its presence. Inhaling a long, cleansing breath of oxygen, he opened his eyes and continued down the path.

  
Summer time in camp was the best. All around him campers raced to and fro, laughing with their friends and simply relaxing. As a demigod, there was no place safe save for their little bubble of protection inside the boundaries of camp. Monsters plagued the outside world, ready to strike first and question later. They smelled the godly blood running through their veins, and hated them for the freedom they lacked. For some, the pull was so strong, or they were that unskilled, that they need remain inside the boundary forever. It was less common, though he himself was one of those campers. Being a healer didn’t always have perks.

  
He climbed the stairs and opened the door, hit with an overwhelming scent of bleach and ointments. Heart monitoring machines and feeding tubes whirred and hummed, only in use for their sickest of patients. Mostly the place was empty, but his eyes drifted the familiar path down to the end of the room where the raven haired boy laid, staring out the window. No doubt, if he had the strength to move from the spot, he would have vanished by now, probably without a trace. It was only by sheer luck, or misfortune, that he found himself faced with caring for the other until he was capable of escape. It was in those few, short days of misery that his unrequited feelings had finally surfaced.

  
It wasn’t that he hadn’t always admired the other, on the contrary, Nico di Angelo was a force to be reckoned with. When the boy fought, it was like a dance of death, breathtaking and frightening at the same time. His fluid movements were catlike, his precision and accuracy quite deadly. If you were on the end of his stygian iron sword, you were likely a dead man walking. No, it was that he had never gotten more than a tiny glimpse into his fractured heart, never getting more than a fleeting look or a nervous introduction. True, they had known of each other for some time, you could have even called them acquaintances at one point, but the twists and turns of fate had led them down different paths; his, one of light, the others, only darkness.

  
He felt his face flush as a pair of obsidian eyes met his baby blue ones. His breath caught in his throat, and he wondered briefly if the other saw his feelings right there on his face. The eyes regarded him evenly, showing no emotion, no hint of anything but cautious curiousness. When his brain finally snapped back, he moved his feet, tentative steps pulling him forward. With his heart beating a rapid staccato, he stood before the other, vulnerable, open, exposed.

  
“How are you feeling,” he asked, pulling his lips into a small smile. He hoped beyond hope it wasn’t pained or creepy. Nico stared at his face, eyes unwavering, gazing straight through him into his soul. He held fast, panicking as each second slipped by. Finally, the boy blinked, and the trance was broken.

  
“Better, I think,” he murmured, silky voice showing the smallest hints of an Italian accent. Will swallowed hard, breath accelerated by the pounding of his heart.

  
“That’s good. Do you mind if I check you to see?” Wiping off his hand on his pant leg, he held it out, willing the thing not to shake. When it remained steady, he smiled, waiting for the boy to reciprocate. Nico obliged, placing his cold fingers over Will’s wrist. Instantly, he saw the darkness bubbling below the surface, threatening to devour the boy should he so much as sneeze wrong. His stomach churned violently with the thought that one wrong move, and Nico wouldn’t exist. “You’re doing a little better, but it’s still not where I’d like it to be at this point.”

  
“And how do I get to that point?” He asked curiously, glancing up into Will’s face once more. He could kick himself for staring so blatantly, but those beautiful eyes were mesmerizing.

  
“I could try and heal you, if you’d like. I’m not exactly sure what to heal, but maybe the light will combat the darkness.” Nico smirked, and his heart took flight.

  
“Light fighting darkness, who would have ever guessed.” He returned the smile easily, pulling up a chair with which to sit. It took less and less each time they met to receive one of Nico’s little looks of humor or happiness, and he was always very proud once he’d made the other feel at ease enough to let a little of his guard down.

  
“Yes, I am just bursting with witty retorts and amusing double entendres.” Nico lowered his eyes and smiled again. He sat forward, chewing his lip in hesitation. “I’ve never tried to heal something I don’t understand fully, so bear with me.”  
He placed his hands above the other’s chest, hovering only millimeters from Nico’s skin. His eyes searched for signs of panic, of revulsion, or even suspicion. Nico only looked back solemnly, so he pushed his luck and lowered his palms onto the cool flesh.

  
Closing his eyes, he concentrated on a white, warm ball of light directly in the center of his chest. It grew bright, hot, blinding, and when he could barely endure it any longer, he willed it outward, through his veins and into his hands. He felt the familiar warmth and smiled, pushing his light out into Nico’s body, combatting his pain. The darkness recoiled from the light, wisps of inky smoke evaporating on contact. He pushed harder, throwing all of his might into that light, flooding the other with healing and warmth.

  
When the last bits of his strength left him, he looked up and smiled, eyes suddenly heavy, head spinning from the effort. Nico stared at him curiously before he slumped forward precariously, causing Nico to reach out and catch him before he fell.

  
“Will! Are you alright?” Nico asked, voice tight with concern. He smiled again and nodded, though the effort made his dizziness worse.

  
“Sorry, I must have used up more power than I thought.” He heard Nico scoff, and lifted his head slightly to gaze into his eyes. It was by Nico’s strength alone that he remained even marginally upright in that moment. The irony was not lost on him.

  
“You shouldn’t push yourself so hard, idiot. It won’t help me if you die while saving my life.” Will laughed, the sound light and airy. Even his lungs felt tired after his healing session.

  
“You’re one to talk, you pushing yourself to death is exactly why you’re here in the first place.” Nico let him fall then, smacking his face into the other’s legs. He let out a groan of pain then pushed himself upright once more, swaying before resting back against his seat.

  
“Exactly, so I know from experience. You’re smarter than that, so act like it.” Nico folded his arms over his chest and glanced out the window.

  
“I’m sorry, Nico. I’ll try harder to be more careful in the future. I promise.” Nico’s eyes drifted back, once again curious.

  
“So it worked then?” He couldn’t tell, but the boy sounded almost regretful for some reason. He gave a stiff nod then winced, deciding to use speech from then on.

  
“Yeah, it did, I think. I felt the darkness evaporating slightly. Here, give me your hand again.” Nico unfolded his arms slowly, offering up his hand. When he took it, the difference in darkness under the surface of his skin was startling. “Oh, wow,” he murmured, fascinated by the depth of change he could feel.

  
“Is it… a lot better?” Will glanced up into his eyes and saw the hope flicker before the stoic expression returned to his face.

  
“Yes. More than I would have guessed. I’d say a few more tries and you’ll be free to go.” His heart clenched but he managed a smile, trying to look happy for the boy’s recovery, instead of the sadness he felt. It’s not that he wanted Nico to remain ill in his hospital bed for the remainder of time. He just knew that once he was healed, that would be it. He’d leave again, and Will would suffer even worse things than yearning from afar.

  
“That’s good.” Nico mumbled, drawing his hand away. The sullen look didn’t match the given news, and for a moment, Will was perplexed. Then Nico sighed, sinking down into the bed. “I’m kind of tired. I think I’ll sleep now. You should too, Sunshine.” His black eyes flicked back and Will couldn’t help but smile at the nickname he’d grown quite fond of.

  
“Whatever you say, Deathboy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens. BUM BUM BUM.  
> Okay, not really, nothing happens.

He woke up coughing up blood, racing to the bathroom to hide the evidence. It was still half an hour before the rest of his cabin would rise, giving him the benefit of privacy. He tried his best to muffle the sounds as they shook his body, grateful that his siblings were unusually hard sleepers until sunrise. It was as if the darkness of night stole their life force, only to be returned with the rising of the sun.

  
When his coughs had subsided he stood and brushed the loose petals from his shirt. If this kept up, it wouldn’t be long until someone noticed the symptoms. He’d need to be careful to only cough into a cover of some sort, to catch the things and hide them away. At least this time, the blood was minimal, only tiny flecks dotting his skin.

  
Splashing water onto his face, he stared into his tired eyes. They were puffy and swollen from disturbed sleep, his nightmares plaguing him with images of death. Demigod nightmares usually foresaw some terrible tragedy or aided them in answers, but these were simply stress induced, the result of his panic over his grisly illness. Sighing heavily, he pushed away from the sink, deciding to start the day earlier than usual. After his little episode, he wouldn’t be getting back to sleep anyway.

  
He dressed and made his bed, a habit from his childhood, and stepped outside into the cool morning air. The sky was still inky and dark, the stars still twinkling beautifully above him. Even as a child of the sun, he appreciated the night, loving the soft glow the moon cast over the world, illuminating things in a different way. It was like looking into two different worlds and seeing the best of both of them, the quiet beauty of the night, or the brilliant glow of the sun’s warmth.

  
He made his way over to the infirmary, opening the door quietly before entering. The soft flicker of candle light illuminated the ward, just in case patients grew frantic in the dark. His eyes drifted again, landing on the shape in the distance, reluctant to look away. When the other didn’t stir, he slipped across the floor, heading towards the back, eager to find something with which to occupy his time. Turning the doorknob with a soft click, he pushed the thing open, not bothering to close it behind him.

  
He immersed himself in his work, sorting files and double checking notes. Anything to stop his eyes from drifting back toward the door as the feelings of longing overcame him. It was weird to watch someone sleep, especially against their prior consent. Where it a family member or close friend, it could be considered acceptable, but never for someone you harbored a crush on. He wasn’t some stalker. So he forced himself to keep busy, quietly rifling through paperwork, losing himself to thought.

  
The clearing of a throat pulled his attention away. His eyes shot up, immediately regretting his decision to come and pass the time. Nico stood before him, arms crossed lazily on his chest, slumped against the doorframe, hair wild from sleep and eyes glassy. His mouth went dry as he stared unblinkingly at the beautiful boy, waiting for him to react first. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips, making Will feel lightheaded.

  
“What are you doing, Solace?” He asked, voice lowered to a quite hum.

  
“I couldn’t sleep,” he replied sheepishly. Nico regarded him for a moment, mouth finally breaking out into a smile. He hummed in amusement, taking a step closer.

  
“So, when you can’t sleep this is your bright idea? Coming to the infirmary to file paperwork?” Nico’s eyes were soft, his mannerism teasing. It took Will by surprise, only having seen him act anywhere close to lighthearted in the distant past.

  
“I didn’t want to wake my siblings and it’s still technically before curfew breaks. I didn’t really have anywhere else to go.” He felt a blush rising to his cheeks and thanked the dim lighting that was most likely hiding it from view. Nico approached him cautiously, like he was some wounded animal that might run off, and stopped just in front of his desk.

  
“I see. And is this… enthralling, or would you prefer some company to pass the time instead?” He stared back, confused at first, not understanding the question. Nico was asking him if he could join him. It didn’t make any sense.

  
“Don’t you want to be in bed?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. Nico just cocked a brow at him.

  
“Do I have a choice in the matter? I’d like to not, but you’re the one calling the shots, Sunshine.” He came to stand before Will, offering out his hand. When he hesitated too long, Nico sighed. “I’m not going to hurt you, Will, I don’t bite. Much.” He said it jokingly but Will flushed, reaching up to take the hand. Nico guided him back to his bed, pulling out the chair for him to sit on, then climbed into the covers with a sigh.

  
“Your hand feels warmer. Not quite warm, but not like ice.” He didn’t mean to comment on it out loud, but Nico nodded and he realized his mistake.

  
“I feel a little less cold. Not that I mind the cold, it just feels strangely. There’s more feeling, less numbness.” Will smiled at the news, glad that the other was getting better. Even if the results weren’t beneficial to him, Nico’s health was still his top priority.

  
“That’s great. The healing really worked then. You’ll be out of here before you know it.” Nico looked down at his fingers, opening and closing them slowly. The soft light flickered on his face, making him look eerie, like he too was flickering in and out of existence. “We could do another treatment now, if you’d like,” he offered softly.

  
“You’re not going to overdo it, are you?” His dark gaze drifted over, steely and cold and menacing. Will chuckled, amused by Nico’s concern for his wellbeing.

  
“I promise, I’ll only do as much as is needed to help a little more.” Nico nodded and leaned back, staring up at the ceiling, waiting. He leaned forward and placed both of his hands down, measuring the darkness inside of him. It was lower, further from the surface than the last time, but still raging throughout his body. Will closed his eyes and took a deep breath, finding his center and urging it to contract into another tiny ball of light. When he released it this time, he opened his eyes, watching as his hands glowed with golden light. It illuminated Nico’s skin, wisps of gold flowing up his neck and down his arms like curls of cleansing smoke. Nico’s eyes met his, and for a moment, they turned to liquid honey.

  
“It’s really warm,” he commented, skin returning to its typical pale sheen. Will smiled and pulled back, feeling his energy start to drain.

  
“It’s the power of the sun, so I assume it would be.” His shoulders slumped a little, but mostly he felt warm. He gave his hands a good shake to stop the flow of power to them, and they returned to normal.

  
“How much better is it now?” Nico offered out his hand, palm side up. Will hesitated only slightly, then clasped it in his own and concentrated on his levels of pain and stress. Tendrils of smoke still slunk out from his dark center, but overall, the light was still coursing through his veins, doing its job.

  
“Still working, so I guess we’ll see. How do you feel, that’s the real question.” His hand still grasped the others, but he made no move to pull back, so Will didn’t either. Their eyes locked before Nico’s drifted down to where their skin met.

  
“Your hands are warmer than usual, is that normal?” Suddenly embarrassed, Will pulled back, face flushing slightly.

  
“Yeah, it’s a side effect of overusing them. But don’t worry about me, how are you?” He shoved his hands into his pockets so Nico wouldn’t continue staring at them. Mustering an encouraging smile to his face, he tried to emit doctorly concern.

  
“I feel like there’s a storm ranging inside of me, and the shadows are losing. It hurts a little less. Also, I’m kind of hungry.” Will laughed, rising from his seat. He went into his storeroom and rummaged in the mini fridge, pulling out two yogurts and a bottle of water. He passed a fruit bowl on his way back and decided to grab a couple of bananas, for added potassium.

  
“Here, it’s not much but it’s the best I can do until breakfast time.” Nico smiled and took the items, setting them onto his lap. He pulled open the banana and took a bite, scrunching his nose as he chewed.

  
“I’ve never been fond of these things. They’re so… strange… but thank you, I appreciate it.” Will opened one of his own and smiled, munching on it happily.

  
“Bananas are one of my favorite fruits,” he admitted, and Nico gave him a pitying look.

  
“I’m sorry for your tastebuds, there’s clearly something wrong with them.” They finished their food in comfortable silence, watching the sun as it rose over the hills, brightening up the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are at a crossroads here, I can go two ways.  
> The story remains more or less the same, but I thought I'd ask anyway.  
> I already know I need to add at least one chapter from Nico's perspective, but does anyone want more, or will the one I need suffice. It's not until closer to the end anyway, but I want it for story progression.  
> Also, I think the next one is going to be all set in flashback. I have this idea of things that isn't the same way the books went, so I wanted to illustrate that. You have time to decide, I won't be writing another present chapter until later tonight or tomorrow.


	3. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, flashbacks aren't fun, but they're sometimes necessary.

_Will slunk out from behind the trees, body crouched, trying to get closer without being seen. The enemy camp was just past the forrest, nestled around their barriers in a sweeping arch. The onagers were set up on the outskirts, already loaded and waiting for the signal to fire large shrapnels of celestial bronze, imperial gold, and explosives straight at their cabins. The damage done would incinerate the buildings upon impact, either killing the campers with fire or poisoning their bodies wherever it hit. Celestial bronze and imperial gold were deadly to more than just monsters, the wounds would fester until the soul was literally consumed from the inside, not even nectar or ambrosia could ever heal more than the tissue damage._

_  
He crouched behind bushes, peering over their tops to inspect the situation. Each onager was flanked by no less than four Romans, making the work of disabling the things all the more difficult. Lou Ellen and Cecil came up on either side, the former panting lightly from the strain of concealing the three of them in mist._

_  
“So what’s the plan, Stan?” She asked, and he shrugged, a smile pulling at his lips._

_  
“Oh, I think the usual divide and conquer will work best here, don’t you think? We divide, Cecil conquers.” Cecil nodded excitedly, rubbing his hands together like a happy child. His blue eyes twinkled with mischief._

_  
“I’m very good at conquering,” he murmured._

_Will was about to go into more detail when the shadows opened under a nearby tree and spit out a dark shape. He crouched lower, concerned, then realized where he recognized the move from and looked back up. Nico di Angelo stood, partially slumped against the tree, breathing heavily. His body flickered in and out of view, not quite sure if he should be solid or mist. All logic flew out the window and he raced away, desperate to help._

_  
Nico’s shoulders tensed and he reached for his sword, bringing it around in a deadly swing, narrowly missing Will’s throat. He ducked and twisted, avoiding the blow with ease, but only just._

_  
“Nico, it’s Will!” He gasped, and the other staggered slightly, possibly from the force._

_  
“Gods, Solace, don’t you know better than to rush up on people in a war zone? I could have killed you.” Without warning, Will grabbed onto Nico's hand, holding it tight and closing his eyes. The shadows bubbling below the surface of his skin made him gasp, and he dropped the hand like it hurt him._

_  
“Nico! What are you thinking, using your powers in your state? Are you trying to get yourself killed?” Nico regarded him angrily, stuffing his hands into his pockets._

_  
“Mind your own business, Will, I do what I need to.” His voice was thin, like that too was unsure whether or not it was supposed to be solid. Will felt himself soften considerably, resisting the urge to reach out and console the other. Lou Ellen and Cecil ran up beside them, trying to huddle out of sight._

_  
“Are you two trying to give our position away?” She snapped in a breathy whisper, indicating her head to the enemy standing only thirty feet away. The two eyed Nico curiously and he felt a blush rise to his cheeks._

_  
“Lou, Cecil, this is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. He brought the Athena Parthenos across the ocean by shadow travel, which means, he should be resting after such a feat, not… what are you doing, anyway?” He gave the other a stern look, making Nico sigh._

_  
“I’m disabling the onagers so they can’t fire at the camp.” Lou Ellen bounced on her feet in excitement._

_  
“Hey, that makes four of us. Let’s work together. Oh, and nice to meet you, Nico, I’ve heard… good things.” She shot Will a look and he flushed. Lou carried some silly notion that Will’s admiration was actually feelings for the other. It was absurd, of course, he’d barely even spoken with Nico since the boy was 10. Almost five years later, and he'd only since had the privilege of seeing him in action during the battle of Manhattan, the year prior. It was just awe, nothing more._

_  
“Alright, we need to create a distraction while someone disables the pull cords. We don’t have a lot of time, so making them fire anywhere except camp is also an option. We’re surrounded on the outside by hordes of monsters, waiting for the battle to kill most of us off so they can finish the job. Gaia is also trying to awaken and if she does, this is her first stop.”_

_  
“Well, I feel loads better about our predicament,” Lou muttered, crossing her arms over her chest and shivering._

_  
“I can disable and mess up anything, leave that part to me. You three figure out a distraction," Cecil informed them happily. Nico glanced at Will and he nodded, pretty sure of his next course of action._

_  
“Well, here goes nothing,” he muttered, then raced off, straight into the enemy line. The startled Romans hesitated only for a second, then went after him. A fissure opened in the ground and out rose three skeletons, charging the Romans with half missing limbs. He frowned, recognizing Nico’s little trick and glanced back at the boy who was swaying on his feet. If he kept it up, he’d probably die. Pulling an arrow from his quiver he nocked it on his bow and fired at the closest enemy. The girl hit the ground and lay motionless, his sleep arrow only meant to buy some time._

_  
“Nice shot,” Lou appraised, throwing one of her pig bombs at the remainder of the bunch. It hit, and they turned into literal pigs, running around screaming at their predicament._ _“That only leaves… an impossible number, but onward. Cecil, get to work quickly.”_

_  
“Aye Aye, Captain,” he cried, hands busying themselves, pulling cords and switching gears around. Will turned back and raced toward Nico, who was hunched over panting._

_  
“Seriously, Nico, please don’t use any more power. If you insist on fighting, use your sword, not your Underworld magic. You’re going to kill yourself if you don’t stop.” He tried to help the other stand but Nico pushed him away._

_  
“I said mind your own business, Solace,” he muttered and Will scoffed._

_  
“You’d rather die than listen to sage advice?” Nico smirked, wiping the sweat that pooled on his brow. His dark eyes twinkled with amusement._

_  
“When I hear some, I’ll let you know.” Then he ran off toward the next onager, sword clasped tightly in his hand._

 

_The battle was cut short when the Athena Parthenos was lowered onto the hill, carried by several pegasi. Reyna called for a truce between the two sides, pleading that they lay down their arms and join forces against the real threat. When the fighting amongst demigods stopped, the real battle began. Hoards of monsters rushed at them, tearing and clawing and smashing everything in their path._

_  
The sea of demigods met them in the middle of the clearing, the two sides crashing like a wave upon the shoreline. Cries pierced the night, dust blowing on the wind from the fallen beasts. The Athena Parthenos took up some of the work, incinerating monsters when they got too close, eyes seeming to burn with the goddess’ rage. In the middle of the clearing, he watched Nico slice his way through the enemy, ducking and rolling and dodging each and every attack._

_  
Will raced around, grabbing for the fallen demigods and checking them for injuries. To those that could be saved, he fed pieces of ambrosia and sang the quickest rejuvenating hymns he knew, encouraging them to fall back and seek better healing from a safer distance. He fired arrows when necessary, though all they did was put the enemy to sleep. Still, it helped to cull the numbers that were seeking to overwhelm them at every turn._

_  
When the goddess awoke, the ground shook with her laughter. Seconds after materializing, Leo swooped down and Festus dragged her away screaming. He returned his attention back to those around him, desperate to limit the number of casualties. His eyes burned from the beads of sweat that dripped into them, but he continued on, dragging away those that were too close to the battle to remain safe._

_  
An Empousa swiped at his face, narrowly missing when he dodged the attack. She snarled at him, swiping again, and he pulled off his bow, nocking an arrow and firing. It sailed past her head and she smirked, pushing him back toward the battle raging on behind him._

_  
“It’ll be alright, just let me end your life, pretty boy,” she cooed, and he rolled his eyes, unaffected by her charm._

_  
“In your dreams, you ugly hag,” he spat, pulling another arrow from his quiver. She frowned, momentarily taken back by his refusal to listen to her. Realization dawned on her face and she snarled again, red eyes narrowing menacingly._

_  
“It’s no matter, I’ll still end you, son of Apollo. Or my sisters will,” she grinned, eyes flicking to something behind him. He didn’t want to turn around in case it was a trap, but something told him she wasn’t lying. He shot his arrow at her chest, and spun around, coming face to face with another six empousa behind him. The first one cackled, snapping the arrow in half with her hands like a brittle twig. “You don’t even have anything to kill us with, you stupid boy. How do you expect to get out of this alive?” Her sisters hissed with laughter, slowly closing in on him, biding their time, savoring his panic._

_  
“How are you so sure I don’t have a backup plan that’ll blow you all back to Tartarus? Did you really think I wouldn’t come prepared for something like this?” He steeled his gaze on them, forcing confidence he desperately lacked. If he could bluff his way out, he could hope to escape. Their bodies tensed momentarily, eyes looking to each other for any hint of hesitation. The original empousa threw down the pieces of his arrow, face twisted in an ugly scowl._

_  
“It is no concern for us, foolish boy. Should you send us to Tartarus, it’ll only be days before we can return. If you even have this so called backup plan.” Her sisters nodded in agreement, taking a step toward him with their single donkey like legs. His hand shot up to his quiver and he glared them all down._

_  
“Alright, fine, you asked for it. Prepare to die. And when we win this battle, good luck getting back out through the doors of death.” His hand searched for another arrow, but came back empty. Fear clutched his insides, his confidence wavering. The empousa cackled and dragged their heavy bronze legs across the dirt with a sickening screech, like shovels scraping the earth before a burial. He felt himself sway on his feet, falling to his knees as they closed in on him._

_  
The ground rumbled around him, tearing open as dozens of skeletal figures dragged themselves up to protect him. He sought out the source and saw Nico in the distance, eyes shining with rage. The skeletons attacked, slamming into the empousa, swords swinging and arrows flying. More and more came from the Earth, clawing their way up to heed their master’s call. Will shouted for Nico to stop, but his voice was lost in the sea of bones creaking and the screams of the empousa as one by one they exploded into dust. He pushed himself off the ground and ran at the boy, just as his body swayed and started to fall. He caught him in his arms before Nico’s body flickered and slipped through him like a ghost. Fishing some ambrosia from his pack, he tried to force it into Nico’s slackened mouth, continuously missing as his hand went straight through him._

_  
“Nico! Don’t you die on me!” He roared, and the boy’s eyes fluttered open, his body solidifying enough to force the square upon him._

_  
“You’re welcome,” he gasped, then his eyes slid shut._

 

_It took two days of round the clock care to keep the boy from fading. Though the numbers of injured were vast, Will made it his sole responsibility to assure Nico didn’t fade into the shadows that tried to claim him. He fully exhausted himself, pushing his power to the limit, only to recharge himself with nectar and try again. When Nico’s eyes finally opened, Will almost cried in relief, waves of love and remorse flooding through him simultaneously. He was drained and weakened, almost ready to pass out, but so long as Nico was alive, nothing else mattered. For two, long weeks he stayed by his side, always dreading the day the boy would be healed, only to walk out of his life once more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even look up any dialogue, because like I said, it isn't exactly like the book. Sorry if I left out anyone's favorite parts, like Will saying he delivered a baby, here, feel my hands!  
> It wasn't necessary, and this Will is less... bold? Sure.


	4. Chapter 4

Will sat in the dining pavilion at the Apollo table, with his siblings, for lunch. It had been a long morning, and the effects were starting to show. His reaction time was slower, his thoughts fuzzy. When the time had come for his archery practice, he didn’t even hit the target once. Normally he was able to hit a bullseye at least one third of the time. Being a son of Apollo, he was gifted with good aim, though it was nothing compared to his sister Kayla, who never missed a shot no matter how difficult it might seem. His sleepless night and early morning was making it hard to concentrate, even on simple things like what someone else was saying.

  
“Will? Are you sure you’re feeling alright?” Kayla asked, pulling him from his thoughts. He had been staring at the same piece of pineapple for fifteen minutes at least. He blinked a few times in confusion, then sighed.

  
“Yeah, I’m fine. I just didn’t sleep very well, that’s all.” She nodded her head in sympathy, scooting closer to him on the bench.

  
“I noticed you got up before everyone. Do you want to talk about it?” He regarded her for a moment, her blue eyes gazing curiously up at him, then smiled and shook his head, wrapping an arm around her in a half hug.

  
“It was just a bad dream, nothing to worry about. I couldn’t sleep after, so I went to the infirmary and filed some things. Sorry if I worried you.” She hummed and leaned into him, lacing their fingers together, giving his hand a light squeeze.

  
“If you ever need to talk, you know I’ll listen. Even if I’m asleep, just wake me up and I’ll keep you company.” He smiled and kissed the top of her head, letting her lean on him until the end of lunch when she had to take a shift in the infirmary. She said goodbye and he rose to his feet, deciding to take a walk to clear his head.

  
He walked down to the lake, staring across the murky, blue waters. Some of the canoes were missing, and he spied a couple of campers far off in the distance. He smiled to himself and sat down on the pier, legs dangling only inches from the water’s surface. The sun shone down warm on his face, the cool breeze blowing salty air off the ocean. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, enjoying the scents of lake water, earth, and ocean spray. A terrible, wheezing cough racked his body, making his lungs burn from effort.

  
“You should get that looked at,” Lou Ellen said, coming to sit beside him on the pier. She smiled at him sadly, like she knew he was suffering from more than just a cough. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he shrugged, hoping to appear casual. Lou was more perceptive than even his sister was, probably something to do with being able to alter other’s perception on a whim.

  
“It’s fine, it’ll pass soon,” he murmured, staring back out across the lake. Lou’s piercing green eyes were uncomfortable to look at, making him feel like the liar he was. She huffed a loud breath of air and swung her legs, tapping her fingers on her thighs.

  
“So how is Nico doing?” He caught her sidelong glance his way, but ignored it, keeping his face utterly neutral. He didn’t feel like playing her little games, didn’t want to try to defend himself anymore.

  
“Doing a lot better since we started a new healing regiment, so he should be leaving the infirmary in a day or two,” he shrugged, hands balling into fists at his sides. His eyes dropped momentarily to the little waves that were lapping at the base of the wooden supports. He watched them so long his head started to spin.

  
“Why don’t you just ask him to stay, if it makes you so sad?” Glancing up into her eyes, she gave him a reassuring smile.

  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he deadpanned, and she smacked him on the arm. It was meant to be playful, but it still made him wince.

  
“Are you really going to pretend like I can’t tell when one of my best friends is suffering? Because I’m more observant than that, Solace. You like him, and you’re afraid he’s not coming back, so ask him to stay.” She nudged him lightly with her arm, causing him to sigh heavily.

  
“I don’t even have a reason for him to stay, what would I say? Nico, you should stay because… just because?” It was her turn to sigh, grabbing his chin to force him to look into her eyes. They were sad, but she smiled despite that.

  
“How about you try the truth out, see how that goes for you.” He shook his head.

  
“You know why I can’t, Lou. He’s already vulnerable. If I scared him off, I’d never forgive myself.” Her eyes pleaded with him, so he pulled his face out of her grasp. “I should be getting to the infirmary. Kayla might need me.” He stood to go, feeling her take his arm to hold him back.

  
“Just… think about asking, even make up a lie if you can’t go with the truth. You deserve happiness, and you won’t get that if you let him leave without even trying a little bit. If he doesn’t want to stay, then he doesn’t want to stay. But maybe, just maybe, he’s only so intent on leaving because he thinks no one wants him here. Be that person to offer, see where it takes you. At least then you’ll know where you stand.” Her long, black hair caught the wind, blowing around her head like tendrils of smoke. He nodded once, then pulled himself out of her grasp, walking away slowly, feeling her gaze on his back as he went.

  
When he got to the infirmary, the place was packed with patients waiting for assistance. Kayla shot him a look from the other side of the room, urging him to start helping people. Putting on a coat, he got to work, healing minor cuts and scrapes with just a touch. Someone from the Hermes cabin had twisted their leg, so he gave her ambrosia and sent her on her way. The Demeter kids had an issue with one of their plants going feral, so a few of them had nasty cuts and bumps all over their arms and faces. The worst was Katie Gardner, who saved one of her younger sisters from being attacked, only to get tangled into the thorny vines herself. She was bleeding from multiple cuts, contusions littering her arms and neck. By the time he was finished, he felt exhausted.

  
“Thanks for showing up, the second I got here, everyone seemed to get hurt. It always happens when I’m all by myself, I swear people just know and like the vex me.” Kayla pouted, folding her arms over her chest.

  
“Maybe they just like to see you suffer,” he teased, and she frowned at him, stomping her foot on the floor. He tried to laugh, but it came out in a coughing fit, shaking his body. Her eyes widened and she rushed him, pulling his face into her small hands.

  
“Oh no, are you getting sick? I should check you out, make sure it’s nothing serious.” He batted her hands away, afraid of coughing up any petals or blood in front of her.

  
“I’m fine, Kayla, it’s just a cough. I’ll take some nectar if it makes you feel better, but I’m good. Honest.” She chewed her lip, brow creased in uncertainty. When all he did in response was smile back, she huffed and left him to go retrieve the nectar. Massaging his temples in small circles, he sat down and waited for her to return.

  
“Here, take this much, and if it gets worse, you’re letting me know and we’ll heal you. I’m not going to mess around when it comes to your health, Will.” She handed him a little vial and he downed it, knowing it wasn’t going to fix anything. The illness was there to stay, no matter how badly he wished it would just go away on its own.

  
“Thanks,” he murmured, staring back into her eyes, urging her to trust him. She pursed her lips, hands on her hips in a motherly fashion.

  
“I’m serious, Will. The second it gets worse, in here, full examination.” When he nodded she smiled back tightly. “I’m going to go on break for half an hour. Can you keep an eye on things while I’m gone?”

  
“I’m only our best healer, Kayla, I think I can handle it.” She narrowed her eyes at him then left, rushing out the door like she had somewhere to be. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, grateful for the reprieve, but heartsick for having to lie so much.

  
“You weren’t exactly truthful,” Nico said quietly, making him jump about a foot off of his seat. He glanced behind him into the cold, black eyes across the room.

  
“What do you mean?” He asked lightly, and Nico gave him a pointed look.

  
“You’re not the only person that can sense things about others, Solace. I thought it was just from the healing, but your body seems to be shutting down slowly, and that nectar isn’t helping you. Why?” He frowned, confused by Nico’s words.

  
“You can sense illnesses?” Nico rolled his eyes, motioning for Will to come closer. He obliged, feeling his chest tighten. When he was only a few feet away, Nico eyed him curiously.

  
“I can sense when people are closing in on death. The question is, why are you hiding something like that from everyone? Why aren’t you getting help? Do you seriously want to die?” His eyes dropped to his shoes as a wave of sadness washed over him. He didn’t want to die, but the only cure didn’t sit right with him, either. Love was supposed to be happy and make you feel good, not suffocate you slowly.

  
“After you’re all healed up, are you leaving camp?” He asked finally, eyes landing back on Nico’s. The boy frowned and blinked a few times in confusion, then shook his head.

  
“I haven’t really decided what I’m doing, but you’re avoiding the question. Why are you running from this, Will? You can’t afford to mess around, your life is at stake.” He chewed his lip, shuffling his feet awkwardly. Having a conversation about slowly dying with the person that was technically the unknown cause of it felt strange.

  
“I know what’s at stake, Nico, and I’m prepared for the consequences of my actions should it come to that. But don’t worry about me, I’m going to be fine. Worry about getting better so you can get out of here. It must suck, being stuck somewhere you don’t want to be.”

  
“I never said I won’t stick around, Will. It’s just… complicated.” He nodded sadly and smiled.

  
“Yeah, I know how that feels.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this one. I don't like what I got, so maybe I'll rewrite it later.


	5. Chapter 5

_Pain blossomed in his chest, spreading up toward his throat. He gasped for air, but something was blocking his passageways. It stretched and burned, filling his lungs with a sickly sweetness. Clawing at his skin, he tried desperately to dislodge the thing before he suffocated on it. His vision blurred, heart hammering loudly in his ears. He stumbled, falling to his knees as the flower choked him from the inside. In the distance, laughter sounded, cold and cruel and spiteful. “How could I ever love you, Will? Look at you, you’re just so pathetic.” He turned away, refusing to listen, terrified the words might actually be true. Nico’s cold laughter was the last thing he heard as his vision darkened, and death took him_

  
He sat up in his bed with a start, sweat beading on his brow. Wiping it with the back of his hand, he pushed off his covers and made his way to the bathroom sink. Splashing the cool water onto his fevered skin, he caught his eyes in the mirror, looking much the same as he had the previous morning.

  
This time, he heard the telltale sounds of his siblings rising, knowing it was an acceptable time to have awoken, but feeling like his sleep was cut short somehow. The dream swam behind his eyes, recounting the horrors on an endless loop. He held in a sob, knowing it would only aggravate his condition, as most things seemed to anymore. He was tired of the coughing fits, tired of the pain slowly blooming in his chest, yet unable to take the steps to solve the problem. With a groan he pushed off of the sink, unwilling to wallow in misery any longer. He would figure things out, he just needed more time.

  
He ate breakfast with his siblings, keeping a smile plastered on his face. He laughed at the appropriate times, responded when necessary, and played the part they expected from him. Inside, he felt broken, and more confused than he had in his entire life. If he told Nico the truth, bore his soul, and Nico rejected him, would he still operate to remove his feelings? Wasn’t it natural to feel rejection and pain, and learn to work through it? His mind drifted, heart aching under the weight of his emotions. The very first step would be to give Nico his freedom, and see where it landed him. Perhaps the choice could be made for him.

  
“Did you have more nightmares?” Kayla asked, mistaking his sudden bought of depression for tiredness. It wasn’t like he was ever depressed, so he understood her confusion. He managed a smile.

  
“Something like that. Sorry, I’ll try to pay better attention.” Her blue eyes regarded him but he returned his attention to his toast, hoping to end the conversation short. She sighed then, eyeing the remains of her own food with a far away look. By the end of breakfast, his nerves were shot, his stomach tight. If he kept this up long, it would be a miracle.

  
When he got to the infirmary, he went straight to Nico’s side. The boy regarded him warily, probably due to their last, awkward conversation. Heaving a sigh, he sat in the chair beside the bed, reaching out and taking Nico’s cold hand in his own warm one. He felt the little tendrils of darkness still fighting against the light, but mostly, he was back to normal. Will smiled, glad that Nico was going to be okay.

  
“You’re free to go back to your cabin after I heal you one more time, but you should avoid leaving camp for a few days just to be safe.” His black eyes looked tired, like he hadn’t been sleeping well, but Will brushed it off.

  
“Alright. But it’s not going to make your thing worse, is it? Because I’d rather just let it heal on its own.” He smiled again, placing his hands over Nico’s heart. He marveled at the rhythm, so much like his own right then, fast and sporadic.

  
“It has nothing to do with my powers, I assure you. Just relax, it’ll be over soon.” He closed his eyes and centered himself, feeling the warmth as it entered into his hands. The light flooded straight toward Nico’s center, caressing it gently in waves of golden warmth. He heard the son of Hades sigh happily, like it was comforting to him somehow. The little ball of light wrapped fully around the darkness, choking it out, then sealed itself around Nico’s core. It would continue to combat any resistance for some time, so he removed his hands and smiled.

  
“You know, I do feel pretty normal now. Is there any shadow left inside of me?” Confident in his response, he stretched his arms over his head lazily and grinned. For some reason, it made the other blush.

  
“Not a trace, though that could change if you rush off to use those powers again. I expect to see you back in a week before you make any… plans.” His heart clenched but he ignored it. It wasn’t the time to feel sorry for himself. He decided right then are there, if Nico left, he’d follow through with the surgery. Until then, he had some time to figure things out.

  
“Okay. But I can’t promise not to use my powers. There are some…things I need to take care of for my father. I promise I’ll check in more often, but I need my powers at some point.” Will frowned and pursed his lips. Barely even healed, and already the guy was running back to death’s doors, as if his life being at stake meant nothing to him.

  
“Do you even care that you almost died? Are you seriously telling me you have that little regard for yourself?” Nico shot him a pointed look, crossing his arms over his chest.

  
“And your little white lie, covering up whatever you don’t want people to know, is any different… how?” Will spluttered. Nico was right, but he didn’t want to admit it.

  
“That’s… totally different. I can’t help it if I get sick, you can. Just don’t use your powers, Death Boy.” It wasn’t even true, he had full control over his own wellbeing. Still, he couldn’t just say that Nico was correct in assuming he held little regard for his own life.

  
“I still think you’re keeping something bigger than this a secret, Solace. I’ve never heard of any disease that is incurable. I can feel you suffering as we speak, it’s getting worse by the day.” He sighed, raking a hand down his face. This was not the time for this conversation. He wasn’t prepared to spill anything.

  
“Look, do what you have to, just be safe. I won’t get on your case if you don’t get on mine. I promise I have everything under control, okay? Now get out of here, you deserve some fresh air and quiet.” Nico looked like he wanted to protest, but swung his legs off the bed and stood. He towered over Will, looking down at him with his piercing gaze. It was all he could do to swallow the lump slowly forming in his throat, offering a smile he hoped was reassuring.

  
“I’ll be back soon. You… take care, Sunshine.” Will felt the cold brush of death on his face as Nico slipped into the shadows right in front of him. His face crumbled under the weight of his building sorrow, but he held down the urge to cry out. It wouldn’t do him any good, wrapping himself up in misery. Even if Nico did promise to return, he still felt the unbearable sadness wash over him, like he wasn’t ever going to see him again.

  
He left the chair, too emotionally drained to hang around any longer. He’d blame it on his illness if he must, but right then, all he wanted to do was curl up in bed and go to sleep. Making his way back to his cabin, he did exactly that. No one disturbed him, for that, he was grateful.

 

When he woke up, his head was pulsing. He tried to prop himself up, but it felt like a weight was firmly planted on his chest, pushing him down into the mattress with a sickening heaviness. He gasped and wheezed, breath coming in short, quick puffs. For a moment, he wondered if his flowers were finally killing him, then the feeling was gone and he bolted upright, almost falling out of the bed in the process. A cough racked his body, blood speckling his sheet. Throwing his legs over the side, he tried to race to the bathroom, but his legs felt weakened. He tumbled to the ground, hitting with an audible thunk. If that wasn’t bad enough, he heard the door open and a concerned voice call out to him.

  
“Will?” Austin appeared then, racing to his side. His brother propped him up, patting his back to ease the fit. He choked and spluttered, clawing at his throat like he could manually open his airways. Panic shown in his sibling’s eyes, but for the moment, he couldn’t care. When the fit finally eased, he leaned back into his bed, eyes drooping warily.

  
“Sorry if I frightened you,” he croaked, and Austin forced a pained smile.

  
“It’s okay. Come on, I’ll bring you to the infirmary. We really need to get this looked at.” He nodded, too tired to argue, and allowed Austin to haul him upright, wrapping an arm around his waist. His deep, brown eyes regarded him sadly, then he hefted up the majority of Will’s weight and half dragged, half ushered him out the door.

When they finally made it inside, Austin’s skin was beaded with sweat. He helped Will sit on a bed, then ran and grabbed Kayla to help him. His siblings came back with vials of various healing potions, giving him a thorough examination before deciding on a couple to help clear his lungs and help him sleep. He took them, knowing the futility of the actions, but not being able to turn their concern aside.

  
“Thanks, I feel better already,” he lied, forcing a smile to his face. Kayla placed her stethoscope to his chest and frowned, looking slightly perplexed.

  
“I don’t understand, your lungs still sound clogged. Are you sure you feel better?” Placing his hand atop of hers, he drew her attention to his face.

  
“Yeah, it takes a little while to kick in sometime. I promise, I feel less congested already. Do you honestly think our best healing potions wouldn’t work?” Worrying her lip between her teeth, her expression relaxed and she hummed in agreement.

  
“You’re right, I’m just freaking out over nothing. You know how protective I get.” He gave her another reassuring smile and squeezed her hand.

  
“I know, and I appreciate the concern. I really should head back to the cabin, sleep will help speed up the healing process.”

  
“Alright, feel better, Will.” He left then, terrified they might see the lies written all over his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to write, don't know why, but I seem to be struggling with the middle. Which means after that little hump, I should wrap it up quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucky lucky, two chapters literally back to back, because I wrote this one before the last one. oops. Nico's POV

Nico landed in the gardens in front of his father’s palace. All around him, poisonous shrubs and flowers bloomed underneath a blackened ceiling. Most of the plants were easy to identify, nightshade, foxglove, yew. Others were mysterious to him, probably long since extinct in the world above. In the center of the garden, beneath her grove of pomegranate trees, sat his step mother, Persephone. Her brown eyes wandered over to him, taking in his sudden appearance. She stood from the bench, blonde hair billowing around her head like a halo of light.

  
“Aren’t you supposed to be… somewhere else? It’s Summer still, for the next few weeks at least.” Her mouth turned upward in a small, half smile, brown eyes shining with amusement. Her feet glided along the ground at an agonizingly slow pace, tiny little shrubs erupting from the ground wherever she stood.

  
“I am, and normally I would be, but it was a special occasion, and your father thought my help might be needed.” As she came to stand before him, he noticed they were almost the same height. Were it not for her hair, floating around her like she was underwater, he would guess they couldn’t be more than an inch apart.

  
“What kind of special occasion?” He asked curiously, and she chuckled to herself, offering out her hand for him to take.

  
“Your father requests your presence. Come, I will take you there now.” He grasped it hesitantly and allowed the goddess to lead him through the garden, up the obsidian steps and into the entryway. The polished bronze floor gleamed against the sparkling, black walls, with rooms splitting off in every direction. The grand staircase rose before them, leading upward to other parts of the castle. Dead soldiers flanked the doorway, stiffly bowing as they entered. Persephone didn’t move to release his hand once inside, so he allowed her to guide him all the way up the stairs and into the throne room beyond.

  
When they entered, she dropped his hand and bowed to her husband, then swept out of the room gracefully. With her white dress floating around her, she reminded him of a swan gliding down onto the surface of a lake. He turned his attention to his father then, perched on his onyx throne, surrounded by his hellhounds and skeletal soldiers. His deep black eyes, so much like his own, were fixed on him with a look of pity.

  
“Nico, I am glad to see you made it through your journey and escaped death. Please, come in.” He waved his hand and a smaller version of his same throne, down to the skeletal designs, appeared before him, causing Nico to eye it skeptically.

  
“Why have you summoned me?” He asked, feet firmly planted in their spot. His father smiled at him, though the look did nothing for the intensity of his presence. Rising from his throne, he closed the distance between them, the souls of the dead screaming silent pleas on his black robes.

  
“For much the same reason you are seeking me out, my son. To answer your question as best as I can. You do have questions for me, do you not?” Nico worried his lip between his teeth, suddenly nervous to voice his concerns. When Hades was standing in front of him, he reached out his pale, boney hands, and rested one on each of Nico’s shoulders.

  
“I do,” he admitted, and his father smiled down at him once more.

  
“Then come, sit. We will discuss things to the best of my knowledge.” Heaving a sigh, he followed begrudgingly behind his father, plopping down into the offered seat. Hades returned to his throne, then dismissed his guards with the wave of his hand. “Now, you may ask away.”

  
“I was just… wondering if you knew anything about an illness that can’t be cured by healing magic or ambrosia.” His voice was small, and he stared at his shoes whilst he spoke, unnerved somehow by the questions he wanted answered.

  
“I know of many. Can you be a little more specific? What are some of the symptoms, if you will.” His eyes wandered upward, caught off guard by the softness of his father’s gaze. The lord of the Underworld looked as if he knew some big secret that was going to cause a lot of people suffering and misery, but could do nothing to stop it. He pushed the thought from his mind and shrugged.

  
“I’m unsure of the symptoms, I just know that everyday it seems to be getting a little worse, and I was wondering how you might go about curing someone of something like that.” Hades nodded his head sadly.

  
“Well, if the illness is unknown, I’m afraid there are too many different cures for all of them to help you pinpoint the best course of action. Some require special healing, something only an immortal can do, but there are even greater things that take special potions to heal. Other illnesses are self inflicted and can only be cured by reversing the damage done mentally. It is in instances such as those that only the ill can seek refuge. Unless you can be certain of the symptoms, I cannot aide you in any kind of solution other than advice that might help.” He cleared his throat loudly, the sound carrying across the room in an echo, far greater than would be possible without the use of some kind of magic. The doors behind him opened, and his step mother glided in.

  
“Yes, my lord?” She purred, voice dripping like warm honey. He glanced behind himself and watched as she came to join her husband, sitting at the smaller, wooden throne that appeared next to his. It was covered in ivy and vines, with delicate flowers of purple, orange, and white. It seemed to radiate with the warmth of a spring day, and for an instant, he swore he heard birds singing and smelled fresh dew on morning grass.

  
“I will need your assistance from here on out, you being more in tune with matters such as these.” His eyes returned to Nico then. “I am sorry that I cannot help you with your problem, but I can tell you what to do if you discern what symptoms your friend exhibits. You need seek someone that sees things as they are, not as they appear. This person will help you figure out the cure. However, it’s not as simple as you think.” Hades looked to his wife and she smiled.

  
“Nico, I understand you have had a hard time accepting yourself as you are.” Her warm eyes bore into his, and he shrugged.

  
“I guess you could put it like that,” he mumbled, a slight blush covering his face. The topic of his sexuality wasn’t something he ever thought he’d discuss with his father, let alone Persephone. The woman hated his very existence, what did she care if he suffered or not.

  
“It is critical that you come to terms with yourself, or you will only cause more suffering. Your happiness isn’t the only one at stake anymore, and you will only regret things if you cannot voice your feelings aloud. Do not run from them, Nico, it is okay to feel things, even bad things help us to learn and grow. Those that concern others are especially critical to voice, for sometimes they bring comfort when nothing else will. When the time comes, do not hesitate.” He frowned at her, not quite sure he understood. How could his feelings help Will with his illness?

  
“Uh, alright, thanks, I guess,” he finally replied, scratching his cheek in thought. Perhaps it was a riddle of some kind, gods never liked to give actual straight answers. Persephone’s brown eyes regarded him, then she nodded, seemingly happy with his response.

  
“Follow your heart, Nico, it’ll never lead you astray.” She rose from her throne and it disappeared. “Come now, I will show you out. Time is running short, you must hurry.” She offered her hand once more and he took it, rising to his feet and shuffling out of the room behind her.

  
“I will see you soon, Nico,” Hades commented as they left. Persephone slowed her pace when they were out of earshot, dropping Nico’s hand in the process. He didn’t question the goddess, just followed her from behind.

  
“This… friend of yours. You are worried you will not be able to save him.” He nodded, then realized she couldn’t see him.

  
“I just don’t understand such an illness or how it could take effect so quickly. Unless… something happened I’m unaware of. I guess I was stuck in the infirmary for quite a while.” Persephone hummed in agreement, though he didn’t know why.

  
“In matters such as these, it is always a person to person basis as to how quickly the disease takes hold.” He frowned again, quickening his pace to walk directly beside her.

  
“So you know what’s wrong with him?” She gave him a sidelong glance and pursed her mouth.

  
“I believe I do.” He stopped dead in his tracks, confused.

  
“Then why don’t you tell me how to cure him.” Persephone kept her pace, forcing him to jog to catch back up. They walked in silence all the way to her garden, where she turned to him and eyed him cooly.

  
“It is not for the gods to meddle in the affairs of mortals, my child. If I spell the answers out to you, you’ll never learn the lessons they’re here to teach. Now, I have said all that I can about the matter. I have complete faith in you, Nico. If you listen to your heart, and come to terms with yourself, you will find all of the answers that you seek. Farewell.” She gave him a warm smile then left, the doors to the palace closing with a dull roar. He stared at them for some time, cold and unwelcoming, urging him away.

  
With a sigh, he slipped into the shadows, landing inside of his cabin at camp. The sky had darkened in his absence, so he kicked off his shoes and fell into his bed. The soft, downy blankets made him smile, their comfort missed in the few weeks he was stuck inside the infirmary.

Staring up at the ceiling, he mulled over his father’s advice. Find someone who sees things how they are, not how they appear. He sighed, rolling onto his side. It could never just be, hey, go to this person, ask this, get your answer, there you go. His mind wandered for some time before his eyes slipped closed, greeting sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, you'll see why at the end.

He slept all the way through breakfast, an indication of how terrible he was feeling. None of his siblings bothered him, no doubt word of his illness had spread by now. He coughed a few times, brushing the petals from his chest. At least that was one little miracle, if any one of his siblings had been there, they’d have known instantaneously what was wrong and demand he either fess up or operate immediately. Both of the options sounded more painful that his current predicament.

  
He climbed out of bed and got dressed, the task taking twice as long as normal. Anything he did caused him to feel winded, like his body wasn’t getting enough oxygen. Technically that was the case, as he had hundreds of petals filling his lungs, more and more developing every day, but certainly it shouldn’t take him that long to pull on pants. When he was finally finished, he heaved a sigh of relief, walking out the door into the sunshine.

  
He only made it a few steps before Lou Ellen ran up, falling into step with him. Her green eyes kept flicking to his face, checking him for something he wasn’t sure of. When they’d made it a few feet and she still hadn’t voiced her concern, he paused his walk and turned to face her.

  
“Yes?” He asked, narrowly hiding his annoyance. She grinned sheepishly, shuffling her feet.

  
“I heard about your little episode from Kayla. When you didn’t show up to breakfast, I got kind of worried about you. How are you feeling?” He lifted his shoulder in a shrug.

  
“I’m better, no need to worry.” Her eyes narrowed like she didn’t believe him.

  
“So, Nico is walking free, I saw him earlier. How are you holding up now that your little love prisoner has escaped.” Pinching the bridge of his nose, he shook his head.

  
“He wasn’t my prisoner, Lou, he was dying and I couldn’t let him leave until he was better. I’m holding up fine, as you can see.” She bobbed her head then shuffled around some more.

  
“He’s still here, so… did you take my advice?” Her eyes were hopeful, causing him to glance away.

  
“I… asked him if he was sticking around, but no, I didn’t ask for him to stay longer than another week or so. If he chooses to leave, I’m not going to stop him.” She groaned, smacking her palm into her forehead with an audible thwap.

  
“You can’t even swallow your pride for two seconds and tell the boy you want him to stay because you enjoy his company? Really, Will, it’s not a marriage proposal, it wouldn’t sound strange. Just hey, Nico, I think you should stay here, I like spending time with you.” He frowned, then started to walk away. “Will,” she moaned, and he huffed.

  
“I’m done talking about this, Lou. If you want him to stay so badly, you tell him. I’m not going to make him feel obligated on my behalf.”

  
“You’re just… impossible!” He went to retort but it came out in a wheeze that subsided into another coughing fit. Lou Ellen rushed to his side as he bent over and hacked blood onto the grass. “Seriously, Will, that isn’t normal. You don’t just cough up blood for no reason.” He wiped his mouth and drew a shuddering breath.

  
“I’m fine, Lou, it’s just from coughing so hard.” She rested her hand on his back but he shrugged it away. “I said I’m fine. I’m a medical professional, I know what I’m talking about.”

  
“And I know you also don’t take your health as seriously as you take other people’s, and you’d let something slip by that you normally wouldn’t. Pardon my concern if I see you spewing blood everywhere and want a second opinion.”

  
“I wasn’t spewing anything, it was just a sprinkling. Nothing to be concerned about.” Their eyes met and he held her gaze, determined to make her back down. She chewed her lip then nodded, deciding not to fight him anymore.

  
“Okay, I’m going to trust you, Will.” He smiled tightly, pulling her into a hug.

  
“Thanks, Lou. I’m going to be late to archery, so I’ll see you later.” With a reluctant nod, she let him go.

  
  
Austin and Kayla were already firing off arrows when he arrived. He watched the two of them from a distance, slightly envious of their natural talent. Even without being Apollo’s son, he still couldn’t call himself a natural. Each shot he took was strained, his concentration needing to be precise in order to even come close to hitting his target. If you threw in a gentle breeze, or worse, a moving enemy, he was more likely than not to miss. Austin caught sight of him and smiled, his brown skin glowing in the afternoon sun.

  
“Hey Will, feeling any better?” Will grabbed a bow from the storage shed and a couple of arrows, then ran over to join his siblings. The slight excursion caused him to pant, but he managed a sheepish grin and shrugged.

  
“A little under the weather, but it’ll pass. I think I just caught a summer cold and it’s sinking its fangs in. I’ll be good as new in a day or so.” Austin nodded in understanding, but Kayla’s blue eyes blazed with concern.

  
“So you’re still not fully better? I don’t know, Will, I think we should go back to the infirmary and check you out more. There’s no reason you’re still unwell after all of that nectar and those potions.” He patted her shoulder gently.

  
“You worry too much, I’ll be fine.”

  
“Yeah, Kayla, Will knows what he’s doing. He wouldn’t let himself get too sick without asking for help, would you, Will?” The level of trust he saw in his brother’s eyes almost made him admit his illness on the spot. Instead, he turned to the targets and pretended to check his bow.

  
“Of course not,” he finally said, after the silence started to seem awkward. Kayla huffed and drew another arrow from her quiver, firing it with deadly accuracy while still keeping her gaze steadily on him. Austin gave a low whistle of appreciation.

  
“Dang, Kayla, you’re getting scary good. I’ll need to up my game.” She grinned at him, suddenly distracted, and Will closed his eyes, giving a silent prayer to whomever would listen.

  
“As if you’ll ever be as good as I am. Both of my fathers are skilled archers. Runs in the family bloodline.” He scoffed at her, rolling his eyes.

  
“Please, you’re only barely the better archer. If I took one week of regular practices, I’d be able to outshoot you no sweat.”

  
He listened to the two bicker for some time, smiling to himself. Everyone in the Apollo cabin wanted to be the best at one of their father’s gifts. Usually it was common to find a combination of a few gifts, with one being the dominant, like Kayla with healing and archery, or Austin with archery and music. Other siblings had prophetic dreams and could write sonnets far better than the god himself, not that they’d tell him that. Will was the only one that had one, singular skill. True, his healing powers far out shown his siblings, but he still wished to be good at other things.

  
He stared ahead at the target, gauging the distance and wind pickup. The last time he tried, he didn’t hit a single mark. He was far more rested this time around, but it still wouldn’t be an easy task for him. Pulling an arrow from his quiver, he nocked it to the bowstring. The other Apollo campers would say this is where their natural skills picked up, instantly knowing just how hard to pull, where to aim, and when to release. For Will, it was as silent as when he picked up a spoon. Sure, he knew the mechanics, knew the usage, but if you wiped his knowledge and told him he needed to use it as a weapon, the best he’d come up with is chucking it and hoping it didn’t miss. That was archery for him, shooting, and hoping it didn’t miss.

  
He went to take the shot, focusing hard on the target. Breathe in, breathe out, release. The arrow flew through the air and smashed into the red circle, bits of hay flying out from the opposite side. He grinned to himself, glad to know his accuracy wasn’t always compromised, especially if he wasn’t of sound body and mind. As he bent down to retrieve another arrow, pain blossomed in his chest. He clutched his heart and gasped, millions of tiny needles stabbing his lungs.

  
The world swam before his eyes, blurring and turning, making him feel feint. He drew in a shuddering breath, and released it back out in a flurry of spluttering and choking sounds. Kayla’s head shot up and she rushed toward him, trying to catch him before his legs gave out and he collapsed to the floor. Spots of blood stained the ground, no doubt part of the reason he was choking in the first place.

  
He could hear the shrieking, but for the life of him, couldn’t place why. His mind fogged, each piece of information coming at him seeming slowed down or incomplete. All he knew was pain, tremendous pain that raked venomous claws at his insides, shredding and ripping and tearing him apart. There was a ringing in his ears, so loud that it effectively blocked out the sounds of his sister’s screams for help. His eyes crossed, vision darkening until everything was cold and black and silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor little Will, can't just admit things, not even to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico's POV

Nico was sitting in his cabin when he heard the commotion. A chorus of panicked murmurs and cries floated in through the cracks in the windows and doorframe. He frowned to himself, brushing it off as none of his concern when the overwhelming sense of impending death washed over him, tightening a cold grip on his heart. He shot from the couch and threw open the door, eyes searching the crowd of demigods for one in particular.

  
He caught sight of Kayla and Austin zipping into the infirmary, Chiron directly behind carrying an unconscious Will on his back. Time slowed down for him then, each second coming to him crystal clear and hyper aware. Catching sight of blood staining Will’s lips, his stomach clenched. He tried to move forward, but his limbs were unresponsive, the resistance feeling like he was stuck inside a vat of honey. All he could do is watch in horror as Will was carried out of sight, unable to help.

  
The second the door latched behind them, time sped back up. He stumbled forward, almost tripping due to the sudden fluidity of his movements. It took only a second of hesitation before he shot from the porch and raced toward the infirmary doors. A body blocked his path, forcing him to halt lest he collided with it.

  
“Woah, easy there, Nico,” Jason murmured, clasping him around his shoulders in an overly tight grip. His first reaction was to lash out, but the look of pain in the other's eyes gave him pause.

  
“I’m trying to get somewhere, if you don’t mind.” The grip didn’t release, and he considered shadow traveling them both away instead.

  
“I know you’re concerned for him, but they need some time to make sure he’s stable first.” It took a moment for Nico to realize he was speaking of Will. The grip on his heart was suddenly painful.

  
“Wh… what happened?” He finally asked, afraid to meet his friend's eyes. Jason’s hold loosened slightly, but he didn’t pull away.

  
“They say he fainted at the archery range. He was coughing up blood, so they’re guessing it’s something like an infection. Kayla and Austin should know more, but they’ll need time to figure things out. It could take awhile, and you’ll only get in the way if you rush in there now.” Nico glowered, not liking the implications that he was just a pest.

  
“I need to see him, how else can I help discern his condition unless I see what he’s going through.” Jason frowned at him, taken aback.

  
“How will you be able to help him better than the healers?” He finally asked, and Nico pinched the bridge of his nose. Time was wasting talking about this. Will might not get to disclose his condition to anyone, and then he’d die without anyone really knowing why.

  
“The medicines aren’t working on him, Jason, I’ve felt his looming death for days now. He won’t say why, but he knows it’s happening, too. If I can figure out the symptoms, there might be a cure.” Jason looked skeptical, chewing his lip in thought.

  
“Why would Will hide something like that from everyone?” With a heavy sigh, Nico pulled from Jason’s slackened grip.

  
“I don’t know why, but I plan on figuring it out anyway. No one deserves to die if there’s a way to prevent it. Will would do the same for any of us.” Jason’s eyes narrowed slightly, the glint from the sun shining off of his glasses and into Nico’s face. He blinked a few times, blinded, then resolved to look elsewhere.

  
“If that’s the case,” he said slowly, moving to further block Nico’s path. “Then his siblings deserve to know normal means won’t be of assistance. They’re going to keep trying and wondering why it won’t help any. You can’t let them go through that kind of uncertainty if you have even a little bit of information that might help.” He shook his head, disinclined to agree.

  
“Will isn’t saying something for a reason. If he doesn’t want people to know, it’s not my place to spill his secret. I only know because I sense death on people. It’s not like he even opened up with me, he just doesn’t want to talk about it. That doesn’t stop me from helping him regardless, but if he wouldn’t tell his siblings, maybe he has his reasons.”

  
“So, you’d let him die for his secret?” Nico’s jaw clenched, eyes narrowing menacingly. Jason stood, unflinching, meeting his gaze cooly.

  
“Don't you dare, Jason. I know better than anyone what it’s like to have to out yourself against your will. I would never, ever do that to someone else, not after knowing the misery it brings. I know, now you know, and I swear I will find the answers, I just need some time. I can do this, now stand aside.” Jason’s expression softened, his blue eyes lowering sadly. He was there when it happened, he knew how hard it had been for Nico. Stepping out of the way, he only paused to place a hand on Nico’s shoulder. Softly, hesitantly, he pulled back, allowing the other access to the infirmary steps.

  
“Just… don’t let him down, Nico. If you can’t do it, speak up. Maybe someone else will have the answers you need if you just let them in a little.”

  
“Don’t worry, Jason, I know what to do.” He ran the rest of the way, pulling open the door violently.

  
The infirmary was a chaotic mess of Apollo campers running around, grabbing vials and tools from various cupboards and shelves. Will’s bed was the same one he had inhabited only the day before, and he wondered briefly if this was the same scene Will had witnessed on that day after the battle was won, and Nico was the one gripping onto life. It hurt his insides to watch, but he couldn't look away, afraid he might miss something.

  
A breathing mask had been placed upon Will’s face, various machines strapped to him on all sides. The warm glow of healing magic was illuminating his too pale skin, four separate healers standing around him, eyes closed tightly, mouths moving rapidly as they sang their hymns. All the while, he measured the life force, growing more and more tense as nothing seemed to alleviate the condition. It really was incurable, nothing like he’d ever known. Still, Will held on, and for that, he was grateful.

  
After what seemed like hours of tedious, round the clock efforts, Will’s body appeared to be stable. Kayla fell into her brother’s waiting arms, clutching Austin like he would keep her grounded. He didn’t move from his seat across the room, didn’t dare leave in case Will gave away some kind of clue. Austin murmured something to his sister, and she looked his way, nodding her head solemnly.

  
“Hey, Nico. You’re still here?” She asked, coming to stand beside him, blue eyes red rimmed and tired. He rose from his seat, dragging his eyes from Will’s sleeping body.

  
“Yeah, I came to see how he’s doing, if you have any information about his condition.” She bit her lip, large tears brimming her eyes, threatening to spill over. His resolve softened and he placed what he hoped was a comforting hand on her shoulder.

  
“It doesn't look too good. We can’t figure out what's wrong with him, and nothing we’re throwing at it is helping much. It’s like we can treat everything but his lungs, which are beginning to close steadily. It’s almost like pneumonia, something is blocking the airways, but it must be some sort of magic, so we’re not entirely sure where to go from here. I’m scared, Nico.” Big, wet tears trickled down her cheeks and he resisted the urge to brush them away. He barely knew the girl, it wasn’t his place to console her.

  
“I’m sorry, Kayla. Are there any symptoms that might stand out, help you figure out what it could be?” She shook her head sadly, rubbing the tears from her face.

  
“Without asking him, the only thing is the blood he sometimes spits up. There's not too much of it, so we aren't concerned that’s what is happening. The blood is a reaction, not so much a symptom per say, and definitely not the cause. It’s… something else.” Her eyes got a far away look to them, like the answer was close by but still desperately out of reach. “Anyway, Nico, you can go sit with him if you want, but the sleeping draught we gave him won’t wear off for a few hours at least. You’re welcome to come back later, anytime you want. And thank you, for worrying about him. He’d appreciate the concern.” She offered a tight smile then hurried off, body slumping under the weight of her stress.

  
He glanced back toward Will, sleeping almost peacefully, and decided to approach. The machines placed on him read off his pulse, and oxygen levels, as well as heart rate and other things he didn’t recognize. The numbers meant nothing to him, just arbitrary symbols trying to tell him what he already knew by looking. If left unchecked, Will wouldn't be making it out of his bed ever again.

  
He sat down in the chair at his bedside, reaching out to clasp the hand that so recently reached for his own. It was warm, like always, the soft rhythm of his heart beating through his veins making Nico smile. His skin was paler than usual, like someone dusted him lightly with flour to conceal his usual glow, and with his golden blond hair curling around his head like a halo, he seemed almost angelic.

  
Will looked peaceful laying there, a soft, barely there smile pulling lightly at his lips underneath his breathing mask. Nico closed his eyes, trying desperately to imprint the image of him there, still breathing, still fighting; not pained or suffering, as he knew he would look once the potions wore off and his malady took hold once more. When he was satisfied, he rose, releasing the warm hand, laying it gently atop his chest. With a soft caress down the side of his face, he turned and left, determined to fight to save the boy that saved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feeeeeeeelings.  
> Sleep draught borrowed from Harry Potter universe, but I figure people with immortal knowledge probably know how to make some cool shit.


	9. Chapter 9

When he opened his eyes, he way laying in the infirmary, machines whirring and beeping all around him. There was an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth, as well as a little cords to monitor his heart glued to his chest. His breathing was labored, his lungs on fire, but he pulled off the mask, knowing it wouldn’t help. It wasn’t that his lungs needed better oxygen, he needed to be able to breathe in general. The flowers were already blocking enough that he could taste their sweetness upon each and every exhale. His condition had worsened far quicker than he’d ever imagined.

  
He glanced around the room, taking in his surroundings. Most of the beds were empty, and he found, by some strange irony, he was laying in the same one Nico had vacated only days before. He wanted to laugh outright, but he knew the strain on his lungs would only make him wheeze and cough. It hurt enough just breathing lightly, he couldn’t imagine what another coughing fit would produce.

  
His eyes landed on Kayla across the room, head resting on her makeshift desk. She looked worn out, on the verge of a mental breakdown, laying there sadly and still. Guilt tore at him, knowing that her distress was his fault, but also knowing it was too far to turn back now. He didn’t have much time, could feel it slipping away, so he needed to fess up. The weeks he had planned to figure something out were brought down to minutes, seconds ticking away slowly. But he was also terrified, what if he was shot down? He didn’t know if he could bring himself to part with his feelings even now.

  
He sighed, and Kayla’s head turned his way, eyes resting on him sadly. She looked like she’d been crying for some time, a few hours at least. He smiled weakly at her and she smiled back, rising from her chair to come sit in the one at his bedside.

  
“You’re finally awake,” she noted, voice thin. He gave one stiff nod before wincing at the pain it caused to bloom through his chest.

  
“How long have I been out?” He murmured, and she glanced at the clock on the wall. He attempted to follow her gaze, but it was too hard to look directly above his head.

  
“About three or four hours, though that’s partly to do with the sleeping draught we gave you to ease your suffering a little.” She leaned forward, hand resting gently on top of his. It was warm, much warmer than he was used to, and he guessed she’d been overusing her powers to try and heal him. “How are you… ya know, feeling?”

  
“Hard to breath,” he admitted. It was blatantly obvious at this point, he wasn’t going to deny the thing any longer. She nodded her head sadly.

  
“Any other symptoms you’re having?” He regarded her for a minute, wondering how much she knew. She stared back at him like he was going to give her all of the answers she needed, but he just couldn't.

  
“Do you know what’s wrong with me?” He finally asked, and she shook her head, covering her face with both of her hands. Her whole body shook as she suppressed a sob. “Hey, don’t cry,” he murmured, sorry to see her in pain. She rose from her seat and sat by him on the bed.

  
“Oh Will,” she sobbed, pulling him closer to her chest. The position was awkward, but he let her cling to him regardless. She pulled back, eyes shiny with tears. “You have an infection. Upper respiratory, we think. But we don’t know how to make it go away. None of the hymns are working, and I’m scared. Please don’t die Will. I need you.” Her face crumpled, hot tears spilling down her rosy cheeks. He clutched her face in his hands, wiping at the tears with his thumbs.

  
“It’s alright, Kayla. It’s going to be okay.” His hands glowed, eager to stop her pain, unconsciously trying to heal her sorrows. It seemed to help, her breath slowing, tears starting to dry up. She opened her eyes and regarded him, mouth drawing into an unhappy frown.

  
“You’re the one laying on your deathbed, and you’re trying to heal me? Will Solace, you are impossible.” He smiled at her, wrapping his arms around her small frame and drawing her to his chest. She collapsed onto him, sniffling occasionally, but otherwise her body seemed to relax.

  
“It’s what big brothers are for,” he cooed, voice raspy and strained. It hurt to breathe, but he took deep, calming breaths, trying to hold back his own sorrow. He never wanted to hurt anyone. It wasn’t supposed to be like this, it was supposed to go unnoticed.

  
“Nico came to visit not too long ago. He showed up when we brought you here and stayed until we were finished. I think he wanted to make sure you were okay, you know? He looked pretty upset when I said you’d be out for some time. Do you want me to go tell him you’re awake now?” His throat suddenly felt constricted, but he choked out a response.

  
“Sure, that would be nice.” Kayla nodded her head then rose from his side, exiting the room with a soft click.

  
In the time it took her to return with Nico, he had already decided to try and broach the subject. How he would do it, he wasn’t positive, but maybe an opening would present itself and he’d take it. He honestly wasn’t even sure how to get rid of the damn flowers, did just talking make them disappear? Suddenly, he wondered if he waited too long already, if no matter what happened, it was operate or die. His stomach clenched so hard he thought he might be sick. Before he could do anything about it, Kayla was back.

  
Nico’s eyes looked tired still, his expression guarded. Kayla led him over to the chair, then completely left the infirmary, probably to let them have a moment to talk in private. He tried to think of something to say, but his mind was drawing a blank.

  
“Hey,” Nico said, looking at him sadly.

  
“Hey, thanks for coming.” Nico nodded, giving him a funny look.

  
“What illness do you have, Will?” His eyes turned fierce, causing Will to panic. Dropping his gaze, he shrugged.

  
“Does it matter what it is?” Nico’s loud sigh made him look back up, into those deep, murky pools that he’d come to adore. He looked torn between anger and anguish, though for the life of him, he didn’t know why.

  
“Of course it matters, how are you going to cure it if you don’t know what it is? Gods, Solace, you don’t have time to waste dodging questions. It’s official, you’re dying as we speak, I can feel it.” His voice cracked and Will frowned.

  
“How long do I have?” Nico’s jaw clenched and he resisted the urge to wince. When his features were composed, he released a long, sad sigh.

  
“End of the day, tomorrow at most.” Will nodded sadly, he didn’t expect it to be so soon.

  
“Oh,” he said, staring down at his hands. Balling them into fists, he sighed.

  
“Can you tell me anything, anything at all that might help you?” Their eyes locked, and he tried to find the words to say what needed to be said. Even faced with the opportunity, he found himself holding back. Nico didn’t like him, he was crazy to think it was possible. Wasn’t that the whole point of his illness, the slim to none chance the person would ever want you back? Still, he needed to say something.

  
“About that. There’s… something I…” he started to cough, hard and labored. The flower was already blocking more of his airways, making it hard to draw in even the smallest amounts of oxygen. A couple of petals floated out before he could notice them, landing on his chest. He caught the look in Nico’s eyes as he regarded them suspiciously, moving to take one into his hand. Will panicked, pulling them from his shirt and clutching them in his fist. He didn’t want Nico to find out the illness stemmed from his feelings. How do you tell someone they’re the reason you’re dying?

  
“What was that?” Nico asked him, and he tried his best to muster a smile. His chest hurt from his coughing fit, burning his insides.

  
“Oh, nothing. It happens sometimes. Don’t worry about it.” Nico eyed him cooly, gaze unwavering and intense. He shifted deeper into the pillow, pretending not to notice the stare.

  
“I… have somewhere I need to go really fast. I’ll be back in a little while, hold tight, okay? Just… hold on a little longer.” His eyes softened momentarily before becoming hard as black stone. That was it. He’d missed his chance. Perhaps the son of Hades had guessed what was coming next, and it scared him too much to listen. Will nodded in defeat, though the effort rattled his lungs and he almost began to cough once more.

  
“Thank you for visiting, Nico. I’ll see you later, I hope.” He had meant it to sound like that was up to Nico if he actually wanted to return or not, but it came out like he thought he might die before then. Nico reached out and brushed a few strands of hair from his face then smiled sadly.

  
“You will. I promise.” He watched him walk away, wishing he had the courage to call out and admit the truth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible. I know.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico's POV

Petals. Tiny, little petals. It had to mean something, something about the kind of illness Will had. He paced back and forth, trying to think of what to do next. His father’s words of advice floated through his mind, and he wondered who he could turn to for help. Perhaps he had time to shadow travel and ask the lord of the underworld personally, though he figured his father foresaw this exact thing happening, and knew his time would be limited. If only he just approached Will sooner, he could have figured it out with more time to spare. Glancing at the clock, he raked a hand down his face, then left the cabin.

  
He walked around the camp, looking at the campers he passed. Someone that saw things as they are. That was specific. Everyone saw things, unless they were blind. As they are, not as they appear. Great, that really narrowed things down. What did it even mean? Chiron always seemed to know things, but somehow, that didn’t feel exactly right to him. Somehow, he thought it had to do with Will, more than just their camp director. He scanned the area, only seeing a few Demeter kids and Ares kids. With a sigh, he decided to ask someone for a little advice of his own.

  
“Hey, Piper? Can I ask you something, it’s kind of urgent.” She was sitting at the amphitheater with Jason, but he paid the other no mind. If Jason cared that he only wanted Piper’s advice, he didn’t show it.

  
“Yeah, sure, Nico. I’ll be right back,” she said, giving Jason a kiss on the cheek. They walked a few steps away before she turned to him. “So, what’s up?”

  
“I’m sure you heard about Will,” he began, and she nodded sadly. “Well, my father told me something that I can’t quite figure out. It’s supposed to help, somehow.”

  
“What did he say?” He chewed his lip, unsure how much of the conversation to disclose. Piper wasn’t a gossip, but he wasn’t as comfortable with her as he was with Jason, and she wouldn’t refrain from running to tell Kayla if it meant saving someone’s life.

  
“He said when I figure something out, something about Will, I need to seek out someone that sees things as they are, not as they appear. There was some other stuff, but that’s the part I’m having trouble with.” She frowned slightly, giving him a strange look.

  
“And this will… help Will somehow?”

  
“Yeah, I think it could, if you’re correct. Or he is. Or both.” Releasing a long, breath of air, she pursed her mouth in thought.

  
“Well, seeing something as it is, not as it appears, would probably mean someone that sees through the mist no matter what. Like Rachel, or Ms Jackson can.” He nodded his head, not really following her line of thought.

  
“Alright, so I need to talk to Rachel or Ms. Jackson then? Can I pick either, or do you think it’s specific, because I’m kind of running short on time.” She shot him a pointed look, and he frowned.

  
“You said it has to do with Will, am I right?” He nodded again.

  
“Yeah, I need to ask one of them something… important.” He dropped his gaze, hoping she didn’t figure it out.

  
“Okay, so who does Will know that can see through the mist, Nico?” He blinked in confusion and shrugged.

  
“As a son of Apollo, he knows Rachel, more or less. So, it’s Rachel, then?” She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

  
“Let me put it this way, who is the goddess of the mist?”

  
“Hecate.” She gave him another pointed look.

  
“And WHO does Will know that fits the description, Nico?” When he realized how stupid he’d been, he shot her a sheepish smile.

  
“Oh, right. His best friend, Lou Ellen. You could have just said that from the start, you know.” She smiled, patting him gently on the arm.

  
“Something tells me you were supposed to connect the dots yourself. No go find her, quickly.” He didn’t even say thank you, just ran to where he hoped Lou Ellen might be.

  
She was hanging out near the strawberry fields, talking with a couple of Demeter kids. He stood there for some time, silently urging the others to leave her alone. He didn’t want to bring up the topic of conversation around any nosey listeners, just in case word got back to Kayla or Austin. As if someone heard his prayer, they abruptly ended their conversation and raced off, leaving the girl standing around looking perplexed.

  
“I was wondering if you could help me with something, Lou,” he asked hesitantly, approaching the girl now that she was finally alone.

  
“Hey, Nico, what’s up?” She asked, eyes puffy from lack of sleep. As one of Will’s closest friends, he figured his sudden illness was probably weighing on her heavily. He chewed his lip nervously, unsure of how to broach the situation.

  
“I was just curious if you knew what coughing up tiny white petals meant.” Her face looked horrified, like he asked her about something far more disturbing than seemingly innocent petals.

  
“Gods, Nico, are you coughing up petals?” Her green eyes shone with concern, and he wondered why she would care if he was.

  
“No, no. Nothing like that. I just… stumbled across something about it in a book I was reading, and I was curious. It didn’t really have information on it, and I didn’t want to freak anyone out, but I guess I failed at that.” She drew in a shuddering breath, holding her hand over her heart.

  
“Oh thank goodness. Hanahaki disease is really serious. It can kill you if you don’t treat it in time.” He frowned, not familiar at all with the term. It sounded terrible, even just the name sounded kind of painful.

  
“What is that and how do you treat it?” She narrowed her eyes suspiciously but he remained stoic. When his look didn’t waver, she tapped her finger to her chin in thought.

  
“Well, it stems from feelings of unrequited love. I’m not exactly sure how you develop it, it’s pretty rare, actually. But the only cure is removal of the flower before it can suffocate you, which also takes away the feelings of love along with it.” He nodded his head like it was the most interesting hypothetical situation ever, though internally, he felt panicked. Piece by piece, the puzzle was coming together in his mind.

  
“And what exactly are the symptoms, how would you know you’d contracted it?” He stared unblinkingly back at her as she probed him with her gaze.

  
“Well,” she said slowly, “other than coughing up the petals, which is pretty obviously an indication of the disease, you also would start to have trouble breathing the longer the flower was left to grow.” He nodded again, trying his best to make a completely, nonchalant face.

  
“So, that’s strange, the only cure is to operate to remove it? Sounds like a dumb disease, if you ask me.” He tried to grin, but it probably came off as a wince.

  
“No, the person can return your feelings and it’ll cure it, too. But that’s pretty rare. How often is unrequited love actually mutual.” His face fell, suddenly understanding what Persephone was trying to warn him about. _‘Those that concern others are especially critical to voice, for sometimes they bring comfort when nothing else will.’_ All this time, and he only needed to tell the boy how he felt. He could kick himself for being so utterly ridiculous.

  
“Thanks, Lou Ellen, you’ve been a ton of help.” She stared at him like he’d grown another head.

  
“Nico, are you alright? You look pretty pale.” He laughed at her, shaking his head sadly.

  
“I’ll let you know later. I’ve got to run, there isn’t much time left.” Then he was off, racing across the camp.

  
_‘Your happiness isn’t the only one at stake anymore.’_ Yeah, no kidding. He shot past the archery range, going as fast as his legs could carry him.

  
_'And you will only regret things if you cannot voice your feelings aloud.’_ Past the combat arena, and straight for the big house.

  
_'When the time comes, do not hesitate.’_ He wouldn’t, there was too much at stake. He just hoped he wasn’t too late. Racing up the steps to the infirmary, he threw open the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, the next chapter might be the last one for the weekend, since it's Christmas. I'll post sometime tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain."

After Nico had gone, Kayla came back inside. She came and sat by his bedside for some time, silently watching him, as if waiting for something to happen. He wanted to tell her to go, to stop waiting around for the inevitable, but even the small little breaths hurt him. He could only imagine what speaking would feel like at the moment. Another cough, pain ripping through him. Kayla’s eyes widened and she fell to her knees at his side, grasping his hand.

  
“Come on Will, please. You have to fight it. Don’t give up. Please.” Her eyes were shut tight, mouth suddenly moving in a silent prayer. As her hands started to glow, he felt a warmth wash over him, the pain receding back ever so slightly.

  
“You’re getting better,” he croaked, and her eyes shot open in a flash.

  
“It worked? Did it do anything for…” she bit her lip, unable to say anything more. He smiled, reaching out and stroking her hair gently.

  
“Just the pain, a little. But it helps, and I have faith you’ll only become stronger in the future.” She scowled, tears slipping down her cheeks.

  
“Don’t talk like that, that’s how dying people talk. You’re going to pull through this, I know you are.” Closing her eyes tight, she began to murmur another healing hymn.

  
“Kayla, please. You’re going to exhaust yourself. Stop wasting your power, it’s not working.” He tried for his voice to sound soothing, but it only made her wail.

  
“Saving you is not nothing, it’s everything to me! I won’t stop, not ever!” She buried her face into his bed and sobbed, desperate, awful choking sounds racking her small frame. He rubbed her back gently with his hand to the best of his ability, calming her until only the occasional hiccough escaped her lips.

  
“If you want to be of help, you can try a pain draught. It won’t fix anything, but it’ll be nice not to feel this.” She sniffled a few times then got to her feet, walking over to a cabinet on the other side of the room. When she returned, she helped him sit up slightly and held the vial to his lips, small, baby sips sliding down his throat. It burned going down, until a numbing sensation spread throughout his body, making him feel like he was filled with light.

  
“Better?” She asked, and he managed a small smile.

  
“Much, thank you. At least now I can speak without pain.” She smiled, brushing some of the hair off of his face.

  
“Good. Let me know if you need anything else.”

  
She sat by his bed for some time, glancing at the clock, counting the minutes. When it got to be too unbearable, he closed his eyes and feigned sleep. It only took a few minutes before he heard her sigh and get up, leaving him to return to her desk. Peeking an eye open, he watched as she sat with her back to him, nose buried in a medical text. Perhaps she was still looking for answers she’d never find.

  
Time passed, how much, he did not know. It could have been minutes, though for all he knew, it was hours. Steadily, the pain draught wore off, only meant to be a temporary fix while healing could take place. Smiling sadly to himself, he vowed to find a way to tell someone to invent one for moments like these, when healing wasn’t going to work, and pain was inescapable.

  
Kayla closed the book and he feigned sleep once more. He heard her step outside, then returned to staring up at the ceiling, waiting. Either to die or for a miracle, he wasn't sure which, still, something told him to keep holding on, waiting. Soon, his mind told him. It’ll all be over soon. His eyelids slipped slightly, vision starting to darken around the edges. Maybe it was time to just close his eyes and rest.

 

 

He laid in the bed half conscious, his breath coming in short, painful gasps. He could feel the flowers growing, stretching his lungs to the point of bursting. It would be over soon, already he could feel his pulse starting to slow, the lack of oxygen making his brain fuzzy and his limbs heavy.

  
“Will.” He heard his name like a sigh, soft, breathy, cold. His eyes drifted to the shape standing beside him, face contorted with anguish, and he smiled. If he was going to die, it was nice to know Nico’s face would be the last thing he saw in his life, comforting even though the other was in desperate need of comfort. Nico dropped to his knees beside the bed, clasping Will’s hand tightly in his cool fingers. “You idiot. Why didn’t you just tell me? Was it really worth killing yourself over?” He blinked a few times and let out a raspy breath.

  
“I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about,” he wheezed and then coughed, his lungs contracting around the flowers inside of him painfully.

  
“You can’t even admit it? Are you really this stubborn, Solace?” His eyes pooled with tears, and Will wondered why he’d feel the need to cry for him. Oh right, he was dying. Still, it didn’t make sense why Nico would care enough to cry. He didn’t strike Will as the crying type.

  
“Why are you crying?” He finally asked, and Nico frowned at him, tears starting to spill onto his cheeks.

  
“You couldn’t even just have the damn things removed? Why would you want to live with this when you could have stopped it? Why would you let yourself suffer when you knew there was a cure?” Will smiled, doing his best to draw his shoulder up in a shrug. He asked himself the same question, but only ever came to one, singular answer.

  
“I didn’t want to lose it,” he whispered sadly, and Nico glared, or tried to, with his tears it looked like he could have been wincing.

  
“Then why didn’t you just tell me from the start? If you wanted to go on feeling, why not see?”

  
“I was afraid,” he admitted, and Nico’s grip on his hand tightened significantly. He let out a laugh that was humorless and weak.

  
“Afraid of me, but not afraid of dying because of this? That makes no sense, Will.”

  
“I guess so.” Nico scoffed, though his tears made it sound choked.

  
“And it never occurred to you I might feel the same way? That I might…” his voice trailed off, and he swallowed hard. Blue eyes met black, both searching for something the other might have.

  
“Do you?”

  
“Would I be here crying for you if I didn’t?” He tried to laugh, but it came out garbled by blood that started to trickle from his mouth. He tried to draw in a breath, but the blood was pooling in his throat. Terror filled Nico’s eyes and he shrieked, grabbing Will’s face in both of his hands. “Oh gods, Will, please, please don’t die on me. Please, I love you. Don’t die, I can’t handle it if you die. I’m sorry, I love you, stay with me. I need you. Please.”

  
Tears streamed down his face and he leaned forward, pressing their lips together gently. Will coughed his blood all over the place, but Nico kept their lips locked together, desperate to make it all go away. Pain ripped through his chest, the flowers inside of him bursting. The last thing he saw as his vision darkened was Nico’s bloody, tear streaked face, and the look of anguish as the broken scream pierced his heart.

* * *

  

“Would I be here crying for you if I didn’t?” He asked, trying to smile. Will looked puzzled for a moment, then laughed, except it came out garbled and bloody. Red pooled down his chin as he choked and spluttered, the scene horrifying to watch. Panic gripped at his insides. He clutched Will’s face in his hands, trying to meet his eyes. “Oh gods, Will, please, please don’t die on me. Please, I love you. Don’t die, I can’t handle it if you die. I’m sorry, I love you, stay with me. I need you. Please.”

  
In a desperate attempt to make things right, he leaned down and pressed their lips together, hoping that the action would somehow reverse everything. Will coughed hard, blood splattering all over Nico's face, but he didn’t care. He just kept their lips together, pleading for everything to stop. Go away. Change back.

He pulled back and watched as Will’s eyes dimmed slightly, his life force flickering precariously. An angry, broken wail ripped from his throat as he grabbed onto the boy he loved, clutching him to his chest, not ever wanting to let go. The temperature plummeted. Shadows danced beneath his skin, threatening to rip him from this world, this place that he loved, this person. He fought it, willed his own essence into this empty shell that once housed the most caring, loving, wonderful person he’d ever met in his life. If Will could live he would gladly die, a thousand times if that’s what it took.

  
Hands gripped him from behind, panicked voices shouting all around him. He didn’t want to let go, he couldn’t let go. Not now, not ever. He fought his attackers, but in his broken state, they were stronger. The warmth left his body as he was hauled away. He tried to scream, to curse them, but nothing came out. He was too hurt, too numb. A cold substance found its way to his lips and forced something terrible down his throat. At first there was cold, then darkness, then nothing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "He who laughs alone at night does so in contemplation of his own evil."
> 
> Please send your hate mail to
> 
> I love you guys  
> 321 I'm sorry lane  
> Please don't hate, ME  
> 62666
> 
> But seriously, Merry Christmas.  
> I'm going to the dentist, so I get to feel the pain, too.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long ass chapter, could have been longer but... I decided to wrap it up at the 3,000 word mark.  
> Nico's POV

_Nico dodged the attack, coming up from behind and running the cynocephali through with his blade. He exploded into shadows and disappeared beneath the Earth. The ground shook and Gaea awoke, only to be ripped from the ground by Festus. He grinned, then dodged another dog-faced man’s attack, easily ending it with his blade. On and on it went, a blur of dodging, ducking, and rolling around attacks, only to slice through each enemy that came at him. It was tiring, but he kept going, kept fighting. A commotion off to the side of battle caught his attention. A certain blond was surrounded by a group of Empousai, spinning slowly to glare at them all. His hand shot to his empty quiver, and Nico was off, running to help._

_  
When Will dropped to his knees in defeat, fear washed over him. He couldn’t make it in time. The empousa were closing in, ready to kill the son of Apollo. He stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes, willing the dead to come to his aide. He felt the shadows licking at his feet, but he ignored them. Will was more important than he was, if Will was safe, that would be good enough. The ground rumbled below his feet as hundreds of skeletal warriors tore from a hole he had created, rising up to form a protective barrier around the other._

_  
They charged, and Will screamed, locking eyes with him. His mouth was moving, but all Nico heard where the whispers of the shadows trying to claim him. As the last of the empousa were finished off, Will was on his feet and running toward him. His knees buckled and Will shot out to catch him. He felt the warmth invading the cold that had settled around him, before his body flickered and he fell to the ground. His mind was slipping toward death, welcoming the shadows that beckoned to him. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to just slip away._

_  
“Nico! Don’t you die on me!” Will’s voice ripped him back to the present, and he opened his eyes to stare into the most beautiful set of blue ones he’d ever seen. Something was shoved into his mouth, but he didn’t process it, just swallowed as his body gave in to the darkness._

_  
“You’re welcome,” he gasped, though he wanted to say more. I’m sorry. I don’t want to leave you. I’m so glad you’re safe. His eyes slid shut, hoping death was painless._

 

_The dream shifted, and he was back in the infirmary, opening his eyes. Will’s face swam into view, smiling down at him. His body hurt all over, but he was still living, at least for the moment. He tried to sit up, but the effort made his head swim._

_  
“Hey, take it easy. You’re still recovering.” He couldn’t help but notice Will was gentler than normal. He would have expected to at least be yelled at for nearly fading away, but the son of Apollo seemed too relieved to be angry with him. His face flushed as Will bent over him to adjust his pillows, chest hovering inches from his eyes. “There. You really scared me for a while there, but I think you’re safe, so long as you don’t use your Underworld-y powers anytime soon. I don’t think you’ll be leaving here until you’re healthy, either, so hopefully you like the view.” Will was indicating the window beside him, but he found the view in front of him preferable._

_  
“How long?” He croaked out, throat dry. Will smiled and shrugged._

_  
“About two days now, going on three. It’s pretty early in the morning.” For the first time he noticed the bags under the others eyes, and felt a twinge of guilt._

_  
“You been here this whole time?” A light blush colored Will’s cheeks and he looked at the floor, seemingly embarrassed. Will worried his lip for a moment before answering._

_  
“I wanted to be sure we didn’t lose you. After, you know, you saved me. I thought it was the least I could do.” Skeletal butterflies filled his stomach, beating against his rib cage. Of course Will probably only felt responsible, but the fact that he cared about Nico that much made him deliriously happy._

_  
“Thank you,” he mumbled, and Will’s face lit up, a warm smile playing on his lips. If he could, he would make sure no other look ever crossed the other’s face again._

 

Nico opened his eyes to the harsh light of a new day. His vision swam and his head ached, mind still overly fuzzy from sleep. It took a few moments before he realized he was in a bed in the infirmary, hushed voices sounding from somewhere close by. His only view was a white wall, so he rolled himself over carefully, heart dropping into his stomach the moment he caught sight of Will’s bed. His sister Kayla was at the bedside, blocking Nico’s view of Will’s face.

  
He shot from the bed like it bit him, and ran across the room. Kayla glanced up at him warily, but all his eyes could focus on was Will. Machines surrounded him, each one giving off different readings about his vitals. The fact that he even had vitals made Nico want to cry with joy. When he stood there frozen for some time, Kayla cleared her throat.

  
“He’s been like this since we found you two. I’m not one hundred percent on the details, but his breathing is better, and there’s no more blockage. Unfortunately, there isn’t anything we can do for him, our healing magic still isn’t working. We haven’t given him anything for pain, because he doesn’t appear to be in any. He’s kind of… comatose at the moment. Do you know anything?” She looked at him with so much hope it hurt his heart. Nico bit his lip and shook his head, still unwilling to admit what illness Will had been plagued with. That would be something he could disclose, if he ever got better.

  
“I don’t, but I know someone who might. It could be a while before I get back, time isn’t the same in the Underworld.” Kayla’s eyes widened and she glanced at her brother before giving him a stiff nod.

  
“Alright. It’s not like we’re doing more than waiting anyway.” A thought came to Nico, there was something he wasn’t aware of.

  
“How long has he been like this anyway?” A sheepish look crossed her face and she absentmindedly scratched her cheek.

  
“Oh, right, sorry about that. It’s only twelve or so hours since we… heard… screaming.” Her face turned bright red, but Nico was pretty sure his was redder. “You were inconsolable so we gave you a sleep draught and your body pushed you through the rest. Sorry about that.. Has anyone told you that you sleep like the dead?” He chuckled and gave a little shrug.

  
“I guess it comes with the territory. And don’t be sorry, I’m sure you did what you thought was best.” His eyes drifted back to Will and a wistful smile crossed his face. He was safe, at least for now. “I’ll be back as soon as I can. Hopefully with answers.” She nodded again and he slipped into the shadows.

 

He landed in the gardens and looked around. Persephone wouldn’t be there waiting, most likely, but he still checked for her anyway. His father sat against the trunk of one of the pomegranate trees, idly playing with a piece of the fruit. The lord of the Underworld didn’t acknowledge his arrival, just kept twisting the thing around in his hands, a sad smile tugging at his lips. Nico felt bad for him, it probably got lonely all by yourself for half of the year.

  
“Uh, hey, dad,” he mumbled, stepping closer to the god. Hades looked up at the sound of Nico’s voice, and set the fruit down next to him.

  
“Oh, Nico. What brings you here this time?” Hades made to rise from the ground, so Nico offered down his hand. With a smile, the other took it, allowing his son to pull him to his feet.

  
“I was hoping you could get Persephone back here, there was something I needed to ask her about my… friend’s illness.” The word friend felt bitter in his mouth, almost like he was telling a lie. To be honest, he wouldn’t know what to call Will, not until the boy awoke. If he ever did.

  
“I can summon her, but I’m not sure how long she’ll take to answer. Demeter usually keeps her pretty busy this time of year, just before she returns for her… agreement.” His father’s eyes shone with sadness, making Nico feel worse.

  
“You know, if you ever get lonely, you could just ask me to come visit with you. It can’t be easy being stuck in the Underworld all of the time.” Waving his hand, Hades dismissed him.

  
“Nonsense. I’m quite busy, there isn’t much time for visiting anyway. Now, let’s summon your step mother.” A skeletal soldier appeared at the door to the palace as they approached, taking a knee and bowing its head. “Ah, yes, fetch my wife, if you would. My son wishes to speak with her.” The skeleton obeyed, slipping into shadow.

  
“I didn’t know they could do that,” Nico mumbled and his father eyed him cooly.

  
“The lord of all the dead, and I can’t gift shadow travel to a mere skeleton? I'm offended, Nico. Of course, Jacques is the only one I’ve blessed, so he’s the one that runs my errands or delivers messages.” Nico frowned, slightly perplexed.

  
“You named your skeleton Jacques?” His father looked aghast.

  
“Don’t be absurd, that was his name when he was living. I don’t name them, Nico, they’re not my pets.” Technically, having control over their bones was almost the same thing, but he didn’t say that out loud. He followed his father up the grand staircase and into the throne room, eyeing the miniature version of Hades’ throne that appeared with more skepticism.

  
“Do you have to make it look exactly like yours? It’s kind of… weird.” With a sigh, the shape changed to a normal granite seat, and he sat down.

  
“Satisfied?” Hades asked him stiffly, but he only smiled.

  
“Moderately. I still don’t understand why we meet to talk in here when you have a perfectly good, beautifully decorated sitting room.” His father narrowed his eyes, drawing his lips into an almost pout.

  
“We always meet in the throne room. It’s tradition,” he sniffed, eyeing his wedding ring with great interest. Nico twisted his own skull ring about his finger, unsure of what to say. The silence only lasted a couple of minutes before Persephone glided into the room, her beautiful, wooden throne appearing next to her husband’s. Hades eyes softened when he saw her, and she bowed to him before taking her seat.

  
“Sorry I am late, my lord. My mother was… unamused.” Her warm, brown eyes crinkled with the hint of a smile, though she kept her face relatively serene. Hades placed his hand atop hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Nico, you have requested to speak with me? I assume your friend is well, or it would be your father you would likely want to speak with.” A blush rose to his cheeks and he averted his gaze to his shoe. Somehow, things seemed less awkward in his head.

  
“Yeah, about that. You said once I… figured out the cure, that he would be, you know, cured?” He spared a glance upward into her eyes.

  
“And was he not cured?” She asked, and he shrugged.

  
“I guess technically, but he’s still comatose and the healers can’t heal him.”

  
“As I feared. Your...” she gave him a tiny, knowing smile and he blushed harder. “Friend’s illness was quite sever by the time you sought council with us. It would stand to reason that severe damage had already been inflicted upon him. Because the illness wasn’t able to be cured by healing or potions, neither will the damage done. It’ll have to heal of its own accord, though I’m sure you’ll find that preferable to the alternative.”

  
“So it’ll be… what, weeks?” Nico’s face fell. He couldn’t stand to wait for weeks, not knowing if Will would ever wake up. “Can anything go wrong? What if it only gets worse.” She pursed her lips and sighed.

  
“I cannot say how long it will take, Nico. It could be days, or yes, even weeks. As for worsening, it is unlikely, but still possible. I am sorry I can’t give you more joyful news.” Nico groaned and stood from his chair, ready to leave. Even now, everything felt impossibly hopeless. He wanted to say something sarcastic in response, but his heart hurt too much. Really, all he wanted was to stay by Will’s side until it was over and done with.

  
“Thanks anyway, I’ll be going now.” He left the room and listened as the doors closed behind him. At least he could relay something back to Kayla, though he was hoping for actual good news, not more questions. Heaving a sigh, he began his decent down towards Persephone’s garden. He was halfway down when he felt a presence behind him. Turning, he stared up at the goddess as she floated to his side.

  
“I may not have a cure, but I do know of something that can help speed things up. It isn’t instantaneous, and it’ll take work on your part, but if you want it, I’ll give it to you.” He blinked at her for a moment before nodding his head eagerly. “Follow me, then.”

  
He trailed behind, down the stairs and out into her garden. She maintained her agonizingly slow pace, but for once, he didn’t mind. They walked down a stone lined pathway, through a sea of black rose bushes. Small, floating orbs of light lit the way as they went deeper into the garden, toward a part he’d never explored before. The temperature dropped and he wished he had his aviator jacket.

  
They crossed a bridge over a small pond filled with water lilies and into a field of wildflowers. Black and red dahlia, chrysanthemum, foxglove, and gladiolus spread out as far as the eye could see. Taking a pin from her hair, she turned it into a small, clear glass vial, then proceeded to collect drops of water from each kind of flower. When it was halfway full, no more than a single mouthful, she turned back to him with a small smile.

  
“Bathe this in the light of the full moon, for all three nights of its lunar phase. The more moonlight it soaks up, the stronger it’ll become. Tonight is the first night of the sturgeon moon, and while the harvest moon is much more powerful, this will do just fine. You should hurry, the moon will be rising over your camp soon.” He took the vial and eyed it skeptically.

  
“So I just let this sit on a rooftop somewhere, then in three days give it to him, and it’ll help him get better?” She nodded in response and he frowned.

  
“Nico, the flowers in my garden are far more powerful than they appear. My black flowers grow without the light of the sun, and their dew is special. When used in medicines, it can do many, many things. Do not scoff at the power of the moon, either, for like the sun, it has many powers. You will find this combination to be a potent recovery potion, though not a full cure. It may just be enough to bring your friend from his comatose state.”

  
“Alright, I’ll give it a shot. Thank you, Persephone.” She nodded her head again.

  
“Go now, it is quite late already.”

 

He stepped onto the roof of his cabin and set the little vial on the small, flat area on the very top. In the distance, the moon was peaking over the horizon, wisps of golden light illuminating the dark sky. He smiled to himself, then slipped back into the shadows, coming out inside of the infirmary. Kayla jumped, then smiled once she realized what was happening.

  
“I knew you were going to be a moment, but I never thought it would take that long. Did you find any answers?” He glanced down at Will, still peacefully sleeping in the bed.

  
“I got a… recovery that might help, but it’ll take a few days before it’s strong enough to use. Otherwise, all I know is normal healing won’t work and he’ll just have to tough it out until then.” Kayla chewed on her lip, eyes drifting back over her brother’s sleeping frame.

  
“But he will get better, right? It’s just a matter of waiting it out?”

  
“They didn’t know what will happen, but I’m sure he’ll be fine.” She stood from her seat and pulled Nico into a warm hug.

  
“Thank you,” she murmured, wetness seeping into the fabric of his shirt. He returned the hug, unable to deny the girl comfort. “Thank you for saving him.”

 

For three days he stood watch over Will, making sure he was alright. At night, he would take the closest bed in the infirmary, unable to leave in case something important happened. The beeping of the heart monitor kept him at ease, letting him know Will was still alive. People came to visit the both of them, checking on Will and seeing if Nico needed anything.  Lou Ellen even thanked him for saving Will, a suspiciously knowing smile on her face.

By dawn on the fourth morning, he was out of bed the second the light hit his eyes. He raced to his cabin, climbed the roof, and retrieved the little vial. Standing before Will, he removed the breathing mask, tipped his head back, and let the liquid trickle down his throat. When it was empty, he sat down and waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one is the final one!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucky number 13.  
> The end is nigh.

_The last thing he remembered before dying was Nico’s face, staring down at him, bloody and wet from tears. The sheer agony of his expression broke Will’s heart into millions of tiny pieces, but there was nothing to be done for it. Death would claim him, as it claimed all in the end. He closed his eyes and allowed the cold embrace to wash over him, pulling him downward, supine and inert._

_  
The cool, rocklike floor beneath his feet intrigued him enough to open his eyes, curious to his surroundings. The room was dark, the only light coming from the sconces lining the walls every fifteen or so feet. Everything was black and white marble, including the ceiling, walls, and floor. He appeared to be in a large hallway of some sort, with Greek style columns leading a path down on both sides. Even the statues hidden in their alcoves were black marble, though their hideous shapes made him so nervous he had to look away, fearful they might stop their suspension and attack._

_  
To his left was a dead end, and to his right, a door. He chose the latter and took tentative steps down the hall, bare feet slapping lazily against the floor’s surface. He kept his eyes fixed on his destination, worried that it might vanish, leaving him trapped. As he got closer, he could make out an inscription just above the frame, written in some other language. ‘Lasciate ogni speranza, voi ch’entrate.’ Reading it caused a shiver to run down his spine, though he wasn’t quite sure why. The doors opened inward, as if registering his approach._

_  
If the hallway was dark and depressing, the room beyond was pure, silver light. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the difference in hue, but soon he found himself standing in a small, white marble room, statues of angels and deities ringing the perimeter. In the very center, basking in the warmth of a crackling fire, back turned toward him, was a man. His long, dark hair tumbled onto his shoulders in soft waves; his large, purple and black wings tucked neatly together. His skin was the color of fresh snow, and when he turned to face Will, the depth of his black eyes were so familiar, he gasped._

_  
“William Solace, it is a pleasure. Normally Thanatos would welcome you, but this is a very special case, so I took it up myself.” The voice of the god was like cold ice in his veins, a stark contrast to the otherwise warm exterior he exhibited. Even his long, Grecian robes were white with silver inlays, making him look angelic and approachable. As lord of the Underworld, it was probably his duty to strike fear into the hearts of mortals, so Will figured his look was only temporary, not typical._

_  
“Am I…” he found his mouth felt limp, his throat constricted. Words died before they had the chance to leave his throat._

_  
“Dead? No, your heart still beats inside of your body, though it is slowly proving difficult to maintain any semblance of rhythm. Are you going to die today, now that is an entirely different question.” Hades stared at Will, eyes unblinking, expression reserved. He shuffled nervously under the stare, afraid to look away, lest he fail some test._

_  
“Well… am I going to die, then?” He finally asked, and the god smirked. It was harsh looking, out of place on his handsome features, though he reminded himself that Hades probably looked a lot more severe than he did currently._

_  
“That depends. Do you wish to die?” Will blinked, unprepared to be asked such a question._

_  
“Is it my choice, or are you expecting me to beg or something?” Hades regarded him cooly, before a light chuckle tumbled from his mouth._

_  
“I can see why he likes you,” he murmured, taking a step closer. Will stood his ground, though truth be told, he was pretty much frozen with fear. “The answer is yes, you are allowed the choice. You see, William, my son is suffering right now, much as most of my children do, but for once, the outcome was preventable. Your name was never supposed to be on my list of those to claim, at least not for a very, very long time. It was within these last few weeks that I found it there, as if the Fates themselves had changed something. I thought nothing of it, until my son came to me desperate for answers I could not give him. It was then I saw the outcome of this path, and though the gods are not supposed to mettle with the affairs of mortals, I’m sure you also know we gods are terrible at following rules. Alas, I cannot end your suffering, not without granting you immortality, which I’m sure you would turn down anyway. I can, however, erase your name from the list, which will keep your heart beating and your body healing itself until you can awaken once more.”_

_  
“So you’re… offering me a second chance?” The god nodded slightly, and Will let out a long breath of air. “I’d be stupid to say no, of course, but I’m skeptical. You say awaken once more like it’ll take a while, not just as soon as I say yes.”_

_  
“Ah, so you caught that part, did you. Yes, your illness was magical, so it cannot be healed. It will be painful for quite some time, but I assure you, people have suffered far worse and lived.”_

_  
“But I will live, correct? And Nico won’t have to suffer any longer?” Hades frowned, as if the question wasn’t what he expected._

_  
“You care more for Nico’s suffering than your own?”_

_  
“I do,” he mumbled, a light blush covering his cheeks._

_  
“I cannot be the deciding factor in that, only you and he have the final say. All I know is his current suffering, and that continuing on down this path without you will find him little reprieve. As for living, I can only guarantee you won't die right now, the rest is up to your body.”_

_  
“Then I’ll do it. For Nico. No matter the cost.” The god’s eyes shone purple, a smile curling on his lips. A scroll of paper appeared before him, and with a wave of his hand, Will felt his heartbeat strengthen.  A gentle tug was pulling his spirit back towards his body, eager to entrap it once more._

_  
“You will recall none of this once you wake up, so no one but I will ever know of this, but I thank you, William. I trust you’ll help Nico find the happiness he deserves.”_

_  
His body was tingling, the outline of his arms blurring around the edges. He gave one, final smile to the lord of the dead, and closed his eyes, allowing warmth to flood his heart._

 

 

  
It was sound that came first. The humming, beeping, and whirring sounds of machines doing their job, keeping people alive or measuring their vitals so the others wouldn’t have to. A soft, steady lull kept in time with his own heart, letting him know he was, in fact, back in the infirmary. How, he couldn’t guess. He was pretty sure he felt himself slip away, but the pain in his chest wouldn’t exist without a body, so he must be alive.

  
Next it was taste, coming hand in hand with scent. Something thick and sweet was coating his tongue, almost like honey, though no honey he’d ever tasted. It was like drinking in moonlight, and fields of wildflowers, and first kisses all at the same time. He tried to breathe it in, identify the wondrous liquid that was now his new favorite taste, but all that met him was the scent of herbs normally used in their potions, and the crisp, acrid scent of bleach that always lingered beneath all else inside the infirmary.

  
And then it was touch. Something cool had managed to wrap itself around his hand, seeping into his fingers like liquid frost. The sensation sent waves of energy rippling through him, calming, and peaceful, and safe. His gift of healing seemed to be off, but he knew by instinct that what he felt was indeed a hand, and he was pretty sure he knew who it belonged to.

  
A smile tugged at his lips as the last of his senses kicked in, and he opened his eyes to his favorite sight. Deep, aphotic pools bore into him, timid and unsure at first, before softening as a smile adorned the other’s pale face. Nico rose from his seat, disentangling their fingers to allow himself to climb into the bed, careful to avoid the wires attached to Will’s various body parts. Their limbs entwined, and he heard Nico sigh.

  
“We weren’t sure if you were ever going to wake up,” he murmured, burrowing his face into Will’s side, causing the other to smile. Nico’s warm breath as he spoke was quite a shock considering his skin was cool to the touch.

  
“How long have I been out of it,” he wondered aloud, wrapping his arms around Nico to pull him even closer. The small feat of being able to touch him so intimately made Will’s heart pound in his chest.

  
“Four days now, give or take a few hours. It’s still pretty early in the morning, so call it three and a half.” Nico’s voice was muffled, but he didn’t dare ask the boy to move, not even to listen to the silky, smooth purr of his tone. Closing his eyes, he breathed in everything Nico’s scent had to offer; spicy, and sweet, with a hint of wet earth, and the unmistakable aroma of boy. A contented hum rumbled in his chest, making him wince as pain blossomed shortly after. The other seemed to notice it, pulling back slightly. “How do you feel?”

  
“Like I’ve died and come back, but that doesn’t matter, because you’re here, and that makes everything better.” Nico tilted his face up until their eyes could meet, a slow smile pulling at his lips.

  
“How much do you remember?” He asked, suddenly proping himself up onto his side, and looking self conscious about the proximity of their bodies, like he was taking advantage of the situation. Will chuckled, ignoring the pain.

  
“I remember you saying you love me,” he breathed, not wanting to scare the other away. Nico only smirked. “Though that could have been wishful thinking on my part,” he conceded, after the silence felt awkward.

  
“Is that so?” His eyes shone with such intensity that Will’s mouth went dry. Swallowing hard, he chewed on his lip.

  
“Is it? I mean… do you?”

  
“Would I be here if I didn’t?” Will gave a slight shrug, which was difficult with the pain of movement, but he managed to pull it off regardless. He thought for a moment.

  
“I guess, if you cared about me as a friend, you might. I did save your life,” he finally mumbled, suddenly embarrassed. Nico scoffed, rolling his eyes.

  
“After I saved yours, which now makes this the second time I’ve saved you, Solace.” The memory of something significant happening caught his attention, before slipping out of reach into the back of his mind.

  
“Something tells me we’re even, though I’m not sure how.” A smile brightened up Nico's obsidian eyes.

  
“I think I understand, and you’re right, we are even. For now.” His look grew so intense that Will had to look somewhere else, lest he start crying or laughing or ranting about various medical facts.

  
“I guess I won’t be leaving this bed for a while, I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck.” Nico laughed and lowered himself back down, hoevering just above Will's face.

  
“That’s okay, I’ll take care of you until then. I’m not leaving your side, not if I have any say in the matter.”

  
“You’d make a really cute nurse,” he mumbled, face growing hot. “Or doctor, though nurses tend to be the ones that take care of the patients. I guess here we’re kind of both, except you can’t heal anyone, so yeah, I think nurse is the proper term for-“

  
“Just shut up and kiss me, Solace.”

  
“Oh. Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes; Abandon All Hope, Ye Who Enter Here.
> 
> Things I knew when starting this fic : Will is stubborn, Nico would be the one to save him by figuring it out, Lou Ellen has the answers, happy ending.
> 
> Everything else: spur of the moment, happened on a whim or while writing, zero preplanned thought involved. Oops.


End file.
